Wanted Dead or Alive
by BabyYoureMyOxygen
Summary: Alice has a vison of the Dark Lord and Victoria teaming up to defeat the two things they want gone: Harry Potter and Bella Swan. Now, the two teams have to pair together to defeat the two people that they want gone, before another unbearale tragedy takes place in both the wizarding and muggle worlds. Old story rewritten. Give it a chance- you might find it enjoyable.
1. Prologue

**This is my third time re-writing this story (and hopefully my last). **

**Patronas Charm helped to write this prologue.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Prologue

_A black veil had fallen upon the small town of Forks, Washington. Not a single star show in the darkened sky. Shadows danced among the elder trees that surrounded a small meadow, eager to envelope the anger that radiated from the figure directly in the middle of the small circle. Long robes hung around his ankles, a wooden wand placed between his thumb and forefinger. Red eyes scanned the dark wood, narrowing into slits, resembling that of a snake. The shadows scattered as a twig was snapped beneath a heavy footstep, revealing a beautiful women beneath the brush. Her clothes were fresh, eyes the same color as the dark sky. Her face had been locked in a hostile grimace. _

"_Greetings, Victoria."_

_The voice was cold, dark, shattering the silence that had surrounded the two beings. _

"_Voldemort."_

_The name left the woman's lips with an angry twist, her eyebrows knitting together in frustration. The man raised his chin defiantly, pride overcoming his thoughts._

"_You _dare_ speak the Dark Lord's name?"_

_The wand was raised, placing itself directly at the center of the young women's chest. _

"_I'm a vampire," the woman scoffed. "I've been through Hell and back once. I'm not afraid to do it again."_

_A cruel sound erupted from the man's throat, resembling an icy cackle. "Foolish vampire. Crucio!"_

_A jet of red light erupted from the tip of the Dark Lord's wand, traveling to the center of the woman's chest. She shrieked in pain, a sound that could make a window shatter. Though, after a moment, her lips closed as she fell to her knees, the pain becoming stronger. In a quick moment, Voldemort lowered his wand. Victoria stood, the grimace prominent upon her quivering lips. _

"_Do you still dare, Vampire?" Voldemort's voice was chilled, and Victoria's shoulders pulled up into a shrug. Victoria remaining silent, Voldemort continued. "Have you thought about my offer?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Stop toying!" Voldmort cried, though his voice was above a simple whisper. "What's your final answer?"_

_Victoria felt her eyes roll, lacing her arms across her chest in a sign of pride. One competitor against another. _

"_It sounds interesting and all, but what's in it for me?"_

_Voldemort chuckled, the sound low in his chest. _

"_Power. Glory. Revenge. All you have to do is unite your army with mine."_

_Victoria contemplated a moment._

"_Hmm… Newborns _and _Death Eaters? I'm in… Under one condition."_

_Voldemort raised his wand in a threatening gesture. "What more could you want, you greedy vampire? Your army of Newborns is strong. My Death Eaters are powerful. Together, we shall be unstoppable."_

_Victoria ignored the wizard's rant. "I'm not the only vampire that lives in this town. There are others. But, they've been a nuisance to me for too long. Their human girl needs to die. If you help me, I'll help you defeat that Potter boy."_

"_That can be arranged."_

_For a single moment, neither of the two spoke. Voldemort lifted his wand once more, causing Victoria to bare her fangs, uttering a harsh hiss. _

"_Hold out your arm, imbecile."_

_Cautiously, the red-head lifted the sleeve upon her arm, exposing perfect, pale skin beneath the cloth. Her eyes became narrow as she gazed at Voldemort's wand, the tip pressing into the soft flesh of her forearm. _

"Morsmordre_."_

_The word left his lip, a whisper colder then the icy air that surrounded the pair. Victoria's red irises widened in fear as a long, black creature slithered from the tip of Voldemort's wand, burrowing into Victoria's vulnerable flesh. A sharp hiss escaped her lips as the mark of a skull and a snake became prominent. _

"_If the mark begins to burn, you are to return to my location immediately. Understood?"_

"_Yes."_

"_You shall address me as "Lord" at all times. You shall _never_ speak my name."_

"_Yes, my lord."_

"_Excellent. I expect you to meet me here tomorrow evening. We have much to discuss." _

_A nod tugged at Victoria's chin. She cautiously stepped away from the hot wand, turning upon her heel, and racing into the brush. With a single glance back, a gasp escaped her lips at the sight stamped into the night sky. _

_A snake slithered into the mouth of an empty skull._

* * *

**If you review, you will get a preview of what will happen in the following chapter. **

**Though, I want more then three words please.**

**Rainbows and Cupcakes,**

**-Taylor Tonks**


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry, guys. **

**I know I'm a day late, and I apologize. I didn't have access to a computer to upload the document.**

**But, here you go!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Remus Lupin's soft footsteps echoed throughout the large Gryffindor common room. He lifted his hand until it rested atop his head, running the tips of his fingers through his graying hair. A sigh escaped his lips as his gaze fell upon Hermione Granger. She was sat in a large chair, the cushions thick with comfort. Several large novels were placed beside her, threatening to topple over. Her fingertips gently flipped through the brittle pages, careful of the small rips and tears. Hindering his footsteps, Lupin shifted his gaze to Ron Weasley and Harry Potter, whom currently were seated upon a sofa.

Allowing another sigh to emanate from his throat, Lupin returned his gaze to Hermione, before making his way where she sat.

"Hermione, really, this is ridiculous. You don't have to continue looking. I'll be fine, really," Lupin assured, placing a gentle hand upon Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione scrunched her nose in frustration, gently closing the book in her lap. "I must find something that can help you. Oh, this is so exasperating!" '

Placing the novel at her feet, she reached for another, decreasing the number of books that were lying on the table beside her. In elegant silver script, Lupin read the title: _Spells of the Full Moon_.

"It's alright. I'll continue to take the potion. Dumbledore already has that problem solved," Lupin noted thoughtfully.

Hermione opened the aging novel, choosing to ignore Lupin's careless words. Resisting the urge to roll his eyes at the young, though intelligent teenager that sat before him, Lupin stepped towards the fireplace. Halting mere inches behind the metal grate, he dropped his gaze to the crackling fire. Red embers danced beneath colorful flames, allowing the hot gasses to devour each small piece of broken wood.

"Yeah, until Snape messes with it again," Ron muttered, breaking Lupin from his revere. He returned his gaze to the sofa, where Harry was stretching his arm along the back of the couch.

"Hermione is right, Lupin. You must find a different method. What happened last time could very well be the last," he spoke, lips pulling into a sneer as Snape's face pulled through his thoughts.

"I… well…-" Lupin struggled for the correct words. "I admit, there was something wrong with the potion last time. Though, maybe Severus mixed in a wrong ingredient by mistake." His shoulders pulled into a shrug.

A hand placed itself upon his shoulder, and Lupin turned to find Tonks behind him, bubblegum pink hair resembling the piece of gum placed in her mouth. "A mistake? Yeah, sure," she said, tone skeptical.

"Maybe it was, and maybe it was _not_, but we cannot have what happened last time happen again. You could very well kill someone," Ron reminded, ginger hair hiding his eyes as he placed his chin in his palm.

"What exactly did happen last time?"

The small voice had come from Ginny. She closed the cautiously closed the picture to the entrance, noting the curious gaze of the Fat Lady's eyes. The room was silent as Ginny made her way to where Ron and Harry sat, placing herself upon Harry's lap. In return, Harry wrapped a single arm around her waist, assuring that she wouldn't fall. Ron's ears became red a moment, before he shifted his gaze to Hermione, who had pulled her eyes from the novel upon her lap.

"When Lupin went through his transformation last month," she began, "a student was out during the full moon, past curfew. She was unaware of a Werewolf on campus, and Lupin almost attacked the poor Second Year."

A worried expression crossed her features, before Hermione tossed the book at her feet, plucking another from the shortening pile.

"If it wasn't for Sirius, Lupin actually might have killed the poor girl," Harry spoke, shoulders pulling into a thankful shrug.

Lupin began to feel light-headed, his stomach churning from the anticipation of what _could_ happen during the next full moon. Defeated, he placed himself upon a chair opposite Hermione, head falling into the palms of his hands. Soft footsteps sounded until he felt soft lips press against his heek.

"Don't fret, Remus, we'll find an antidote," Tonks assured, placing a comforting hand atop his forearm.

Silence crowded the common room. Frozen minutes stretched for miles, the only sounds finding way through the thick atmosphere were that of soft whispered breaths, emanating from each body.

"Amazing!"

Hermione's voice shattered the silence. Each individual felt themselves pull into the air, heartbeats quickening from surprise. A sleeping Ron fell from his spot upon the couch from the unpredictable outburst, landing harshly on the ground.

"Oh, don't worry about me!" Ron complained, gently caressing a forming bump on his head. "My head broke the fall!"

Harry snickered into Ginny's hair, attempting to hide his smile behind the locks of ginger.

"Shut up, Harry!"

Tonks chuckled, though averted her attention back to Hermione, amusement still lacing her words, "What is it, Hermione?"

"Well, I was looking in this book, _Werewolves of the American Wood_—"

"-Well, duh, Hermione."

Hermione continued, eyes rolling around their sockets, "—And I discovered that there were other werewolves—"

"We know Lupin isn't the _only _werewolf, Hermione," Harry interrupted.

Hermione felt a grimace pull at her lips. "Thank you, Captain Obvious. I wasn't talking about that, if you would stop rudely interrupting me!" Ron and Harry remained silent a moment, cuing Hermione to continue. "There is a different, well in lack of better terms, 'breed' of Werewolf?"

Lupin lifted his head, an astonished expression placed upon his features. "Really? How is that possible?" He stood hand leaving Tonks' as he walked to where Hermione sat, leaning over her shoulder precariously.

Hermione continued, pressing her face further into the book. "Well, it says here that these werewolves are created from man, and the decedents of the wolf. Mixing an ordinary animal with a human can causs a genetic mutation, which results in a type of werewolf. There's an ancient story that goes along with the myth, though I can't be sure that it's true."

"How so?" Lupin questioned, eager to read the small print that was embedded into the page before him.

"Well, this… species of Werewolf is not caused by being bitten by another. It is passed down to each generation, to the sons of a tribe. Though, well, this is peculiar—" Hermione pulled the book closer to her face, nearly a few inches from the fine print.

Harry chuckled, pulling his glasses from the bridge of his nose. "Would you like to borrow my glasses, Hermione? They might be able to help you read a little closer."

Ron snickered, pulling a burst of laughter from Tonks and Ginny, though Lupin remained silent.

"Shut up Harry!" Hermione demanded. "I'm trying to figure this out!"

Everyone remained silent once more as Hermion's eyes scanned the page before her. The tribe's deep story fell between the lines of her thoughts.

"_Then there are the stories about the cold ones…"_

"_These are stories of the cold ones as old as the wolf legends, and some much more recent…"_

"_He was a tribal elder…"_

"_The cold ones are the natural enemies of the wolf—well, not the wolf really, but the wolves that turn into men…"_

"_You would call them werewolves."_

Hermione lifted her tired gaze from the book.

"Well?" Ron asked.

"Hermione, what did you find?" Harry intervened.

Ginny emitted a sigh. "Speak, Hermione."

Hermione hesitated a moment, before parting her lips. "Well… basically, these… American werewolves run along a bloodline. The males of the tribe only become werewolves when the "Cold Ones" are near the tribe. Basically, a threat."

"The cold ones?" Tonks questioned, confusion crossing her irises.

Hermione nodded her head, only a slight jerk of the chin. "The "cold ones", or Vampires I presume, are a threat to the tribe. When they are around, the spiritual ancestor's blood mixes with the tribe's blood, creating a… werewolf."

"Hermione," Lupin began, shaking his head, "that doesn't make any sense…."

"I'm aware of this," Hermione muttered, a confused look clouding her features. "It also says here that the Quileute Tribe still remains in La Push, Washington, close to a town called Forks. There are no vampire clans on record, though."

A scoff escaped Ron's parted lips. "Forks? Who names a town after a supper utensil?"

"Ron, now is not the time," Hermione scolded, eyes remaining cohere to the page beneath her. Gently, she flipped the paper, though the other side was blank.

Harry ignored Hermione and Ron's rant, asking, "Isn't Washington in America?"

"Wow, Harry! You _do_ know something!" Ron began to taunt.

Hermione's laughter subsided, and she nodded, gesturing to the front of the book. The title, written in a harsh script, was beneath her finger. Harry averted his gaze to Ginny's golden hair, a red blush painted upon the apples of his cheeks.

Tonks could not hold her laughter in, and loud gurgles filled the room. Soon, nearly every person in the common room was giggling. The shades of Tonks' hair began to reflect a soft rainbow as the happy laughter that escaped her lips began to become soft whispers.

"Well, this has to be the strangest event since Nymphadora decided that she wanted to marry me," Lupin stated, a soft smile toying at his lips.

Tonks allowed a playful glare to pull at her eyebrows as she gently shoved at Lupin's shoulder. "I like a challenge in my life," she answered, shoulders pulling into a shrug.

"Alright, lovebirds, focus. This might be very difficult, but I was thinking that maybe… well, I don't know," Hermione intervened, placing the book at her feet. The pile was beginning to increasingly become larger than the one on the table beside Hermione's chair.

"What is it, Hermione?" Harry asked. "It could work, knowing you. Though, maybe there's more in that book to help us find a cure for Lupin?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, I couldn't find anything else. Although, I may have a plan that could help us?"

"Do tell," Lupin pushed, placing a comforting arm around Tonks' shoulders.

Hermione emitted a sigh, before placing her hands upon her lap. "Well… we all know that V-Vol-He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is not going to halt anytime soon, and we all know that we need more help. We cannot defeat him alone."

"Okay?" Harry questioned, confused as to what Voldemort had to do with the werewolves in America.

"Well," Hermione continued, what if we travel to America? They could possibly help us find an antidote for Lupin, being an ancient Native American tribe… and we could ask them to possibly help us to defeat Vo- Vol…-"

"Voldemort," Harry announced, causing Ron to emit a shudder.

Lupin chose to ignore the situation. "Well… that's not exactly a bad idea, Hermione. What do the American's say? Kill two birds with one stone?"

Ron gave a questioning look, but Harry chose to ignore it. "I think it's bloody brilliant, Hermione. We're going reinforcements we can get, and if these wolves are the real deal, they can help against Greyback and his… clan."

"Yeah, what are we supposed to do? Write them a letter and say, 'Hi! I'm a wizard, and we need your help to kill someone who is after the entire magical world!' That'll go over well. They're going to think we're off our nut!" Ron interrupted.

"That's why we should travel to America and meet them face-to face. If we're there, standing in front of them, they _have _to believe us," Tonks said, voice beaming with excitement.

"How many is 'we'?" Ron questioned, a skeptical gaze crossing his eyes.

Hermione allowed her eyes to roll. "Obviously all of us. With the four of us accompanied by two adults, we shouldn't have a single issue."

"Are you sure? It could be dangerous," Harry mentioned, arm tightening protectively around Ginny's waist.

"Well, sure," Ginny giggled. "Though, with you, I'm sure our mother would be all for it. I'll send an owl to her right away."

Harry chuckled. "If you wish. Send Headwig. She's much faster than Pig."

Ron looked up from his palms defensively. "He's fast! He just gets… distracted… a lot."

"Yeah, by his own two legs!" Ginny snickered.

Harry ceased his laughter. "We should travel by broom," he suggested. "It's the fastest way."

"True, but not everyone has a broom," Lupin announced. "Hermione? Ginny?"

Ginny let a shrug pull up at her shoulders. "Simple: Hermione on Ron's broom, and I on Harry's."

"But-" Ron began to cause an argument.

"Ron, this could be the answer," Hermione urged, pursing her lips in a sign of hope.

Ron emitted a sigh, placing his chin into the palm of his hand. "Fine."

Hermione smiled brightly, teeth peaking through her pale lips. Slowly, she stood, before stepping over the growing pile of aging novels and placing herself beside Ron. A giggle burst through her open lips as more blood flowed to Ron's ears, causing the color to immensely darken. Cautiously, he laced his fingers with hers, a smile tugging at his own lips.

"I'm going to write Mum a letter," Ginny spoke, a disgusted look painted upon her features.

Harry chuckled as she stood, slowly making her way towards the girl's dormitories. Harry slumped backwards into the sofa, welcoming the warm chair that felt more like a pillow then the one that had been placed upon his bed in his own room. A yawn emanated from Ron's throat, his tired eyes watering in effect. Hermione stretched her arm, reaching for the novel that she had placed atop the pile on the floor. Pulling it until it was sat upon her lap, she opened it, eyes beginning to skim the small script. Lupin waited for another outburst, placing an arm around Tonks' shoulders as she emitted a sigh.

"Wait!"

Out of fright, Ron jumped nearly a foot in the air, though missed the seat.

"Ron, you did it again!" Harry laughed, pointing out the complete obvious.

Ron stood from the floor, gently caressing a newly forming bump upon the top of his head.

"Hey, Harry, you know what the good thing is about having you as a best friend?" Ron asked, eyebrows knitting together in frustration.

Harry's shoulders pulled back into a shrug. "What?"

"I was hoping you could tell me, because I haven't gotten a clue!" Ron sputtered excitedly.

Harry stuck his tongue out- a childish manor that never got old.

"As I was saying," Hermione interrupted, "when do we leave? We cannot dare miss any classes. We've got to get high marks!"

Ron shook his head back and forth, ginger hair falling to the side of his face. "You and your grades."

"Well, we get a week off in the next coming month for the spring," Harry suggested, eyes falling upon Ginny, whom was making her way back down the stairs once more. "Why don't we just go than?"

"Brilliant, Harry!" Lupin sounded, awaking a worn Tonks. "Though, we should ask Dumbledore first. He should know the best time to leave…."

Tonks pulled herself until she was seated straight, though Lupin's arm remained around her shoulders. "I'll talk to him tomorrow. You have that meeting with the Order. I can easily squeeze out of it for a moment."

Lupin felt his head shake. "I'll go with you." Tonks did not argue, though instead pressed her lips to his cheek in a quick motion.

"How long will it take to get to Forks, Hermione?" Harry asked, left eyebrow raising.

Hermione contemplated a moment.

"Yeah, I don't want to spend weeks on a brook," Ron said, the complaint clear in his words. "I'll turn into a nut."

"You already are a nut, Ronald," Ginny teased, a smile gracing her lips.

Hermione chuckled, finally giving an answer, "I'm estimating around… forty-nine hours. That's about two days."

A nod was passed from one person to the next in sudden agreement. Though, Lupin remained still.

"One problem," Lupin notioned. Five looks bathed Lupin in confusion. "No American is accustomed to seeing wizards, let alone flying on broomsticks. Most muggle's don't even know that we exist. How will we live?"

"Simple!" Hermione sounded. This time, the gazes fell upon Hermione. "I've got an… enchanted bag. It can hold anything I want it too. We can carry anything we need. It's up in my dormitory as we speak. I've only ever thought of using it if we ever needed to run from Voldemort…."

"-Or for O.W.L.S…," Harry muttered.

Hermione shot him a look of frustration. "You try carrying around books for more classes then are scheduled! It's not easy."

"O.W.L.S… I despise those bloody exams. They're worse than Spew," Ron intervened, placing his head upon his palms.

"It's S.P.E.W., Ronald!" Hermione huffed. "How many times must I repeat that?"

"As many times you want too," Ron said. "I'm never going to listen."

Harry felt his shoulders pulled back into a shrug, saying, "True." Though, it only earned him a pillow-to-the-face, courteous of Ron.

"Lighten up, Ron!" Ginny smiled lightly.

"It's difficult to at this hour!" Ron argued, pulling his head from his hands and instead choosing to rest upon the back of the couch.

Harry lifted his head. "What time is it, anyway?"

"Eleven," Lupin answered, glancing at the large metal watch that had been strapped around his wrist.

"Great!" Hermione shrieked. "I have a Charms test tomorrow! We all do, and we're not even to bed yet."

Harry placed a hand in his hair, allowing his fingertips to gently separate the messy strands. In a failed attempt, a yawn escaped his lips. "Let's just finish this, first."

"Well, when the time comes, we'll prepare everything with Hermione's little… bag," Lupin said.

Ron's face became flustered. "How will we find them? We can't just prance around a town in a country that we don't even know."

"To tell you the truth, Ronald, I'm sure they'll find _us_," Hermione said. Ron's face suddenly became a sheet of white.

"Great," he mumbled, "I'm going to get my blood sucked by a vampire!"

"Don't fret so much, Ron, you' give yourself a nosebleed," Tonks chuckled, fist gently colliding with Ron's arm.

Harry smiled. "Ron, we've faced much worse than _vampires_. Remember the spiders? The Basilisk? Your mum…."

"But, I didn't deal with the Basilisk, Harry, you did!" Ron retorted.

"But you helped," harry continued to argue. "Both you and Hermione helped."

Ron remained silent. Ginny intervened, shattering the awkward silence that had enveloped the room.

"How are we going to convince them to team up with us?" she asked.

Lupin contemplated a moment, a thoughtful expression crossing his dark irises. "Well, we can trade… or maybe we can simply ask. We'll just have to wait and see."

Another yawn was exposed to the room, and Hermione stood. "I'm heading off to bed. We have a test to sleep on."

Harry felt his head tip in a slight nod. "Same."

"Tonks and I will be in the Hospital Wing if you need us," Lupin reminded, weaving his fingers with Tonks. She stood, following him tiredly to the entrance of the Gryffindor Common Room.

Harry nodded, before grabbing Ron's arm, placing a gentle kiss upon Ginny's cheek, and proceeding to make his way up the boys' dormitory staircase. Harry knew that the days would follow and pass, carrying with them the mystery of what was to happen for the wizards next. He only hoped that the decision wouldn't be fatal.

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? **

**Give me input.**

**Don't just read and save. **

**-Taylor Tonks**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the input!**

**Please review, so I can improve or continue doing what I do best(:  
**

* * *

Chapter 2

A soft breeze pulled at Isabella's hair, twirling the chocolate strands around her face. She leaned backwards, a smile pulling at her lips as she felt the cool touch of Edward's skin press sink through the light sweater that she wore. They sat together upon the blades of grass beneath a worn tree in the baseball clearing, enjoying the shelter as the sky began to drip. She felt cool skin come in contact with her own as Edward gently pressed his lips against her temple. She smiled gently, allowing her eyes to flutter closed a moment.

"You guys are worse than Emmett and I."

Hearing the complaint, Bella opened her eyes to gaze at Rosalie. A slight sneer pulled at her red lips as she lied upon her back, basking in what was left of the escaping sun. Bella's lips remained closed, a witty come back far a few from her thoughts.

"Are you sure about that, Rosie?"

Bella shifted her gaze until it fell upon Emmett, whom was gently tossing a worn baseball to the blonde Vampire across the large field. The two were being gentle, knowing well enough that the thunder would not roll across the sky for another few minutes. Before Rosalie could respond to her obscure husband, Edward interrupted.

"Emmett," he noted, "please, by all means, keep your thoughts to yourself." Gently, his forefinger and thumb reached to the bridge of his nose.

"Sorry, Eddie!" Emmett called quietly, catching the baseball between his palms.

Bella let a chuckle loose as she felt a sigh escape Edward's hard chest. "Don't call me that!" he called.

"Oh, lighten up, Eddie," Alice laughed lightly, gently proceeding to prod Edward with her elbow.

Bella shifted her gaze to Rosalie once more, watching as her golden eyes rolled.

"We'll talk later, Em," she said, eyes falling shut as the soft rain began to bath the group of teenagers.

Bella pulled her hand until it was rested against her forehead. "Too much information." Though, all thoughts were ignored as she felt her eyelids flutter closed, Edward's gentle tug upon her shoulders until she was laid upon the ground, head resting comfortably upon his chest.

After a few moments of comfortable silence, Emmett's voice broke through the growing thunder. "Where's Alice?"

"Sleeping," Rosalie mumbled quietly. All voices went silent, utter confusion plastered upon each pale face. "Kidding! She's shopping for Bella's birthday present. Bella wasn't allowed to know, because Alice knew she would over react?"

"I told her that I didn't want anything!" Bella complained. The moment Rosalie glanced at her, a graceful eyebrow raised, Bella's shoulder's pulled into a shrug. "Oh. React. Like that."

A soft chuckle escaped Edward's perfectly sculpted lips. "You know that nothing will stop the Pixie."

Bella's face contorted in frustration, though she said nothing. Edward placed a gentle kiss upon the center of Bella's forehead. For a frozen moment, she began to listen to the soft rustle of leaves, the small cracks of thunder nearing the small town of Forks, Washington. Suddenly, she was snapped from her revere as Edward became tense beneath her.

"Edward?" she questioned softly, though received no answer.

Turning her head slightly at a right angle, Bella's eyes fell upon Edward's face, muscles tense, eyes clouded with a unknowing thought. Cautiously, Bella placed her fingertips atop Edward's cheek, eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

"Jasper! Emmett!" she called quietly, though she knew that they could hear her soft voice. Almost immediately, she received the attention of two Vampires, whom halted their game of two.

"What is it?" Jasper called, quickly jogging to where Bella and Edward were in the large field.

Emmett followed closely behind, eyebrow raised in confusion. "Well, he looks completely out of it."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Rosalie commented, chucking a small pebble at Emmett's cheek.

He shrieked, swatting at his cheek as though a small bug were crawling upon his skin. "What did I do?" he cried, lip pouted like a small child in trouble.

"Everything," Jasper commented, though with his gaze still upon Edward, no smile touched his pale lips.

"Shh…" The soft sound caused everyone to freeze, tuning into Edward, whom had reached to place his fingertips upon his temples, rubbing in small soothing circles. "A lot of… confusing voices…," he commented.

The echoing sound of a telephone ring startled the small group as Edward plucked his small silver cell phone from the pocket of his denim jeans.

"Hello?"

The low voice echoed around the empty meadow, bouncing gently off the trees that separated the small, unknown clearing from the rest of the small town. Mumbling was heard through the speaker, though the words were inconspicuous to Bella, who awaited nervously for an explanation.

"Alice, slow down," Edward demanded softly. The simple comment had caused Jasper to become tense, turning in the direction of the Cullen household. Though, before he could take a step forward, Emmett had grasped the back of his shirt between his fingertips, preventing Jasper from continuing.

"Wait for him to continue," Emmett commented.

"Yeah," Rosalie agreed, resting in a sitting position. "It might not be that important."

A sigh escaped Jasper's lips as he weaved his arms across his chest, awaiting an answer.

"Is it an emergency?" Edward asked the person on the other line. After a few moments of confusing, mindless chatter, Edward flipped the small cell phone closed, slipping it back into his pocket. "Alice had a vision," he started, standing abruptly.

Bella stood quickly, confusion cluttering her small thoughts. "About?" she questioned quietly.

"Carlisle didn't tell me," Edward commented, shoulders pulling into a shrug. "He only said to be quick when returning to the house."

"Let's go," Jasper prodded, ready to escape Emmett's tight grip that had remained clenching his shirt into a knot.

Emmett chuckled, allowing the shirt to fall loose. "Will you calm yourself? You're 'harshing my mellow'."

"And you have been watching too many teenage movies," Rosalie commented, golden eyes rolling.

Ignoring the harmless argument, Edward turned to Bella, gesturing towards his back. "It must be quick," he noted.

A slight nod pulled at Bella's chin before she placed her hands gently upon Edward's shoulders, lifting herself until her legs were knotted around Edward's torso. Quietly, she placed her face into the crook of his neck, knowing well enough that the journey back to the Cullen household would make her sick if she even glanced past his white skin. A soft breeze pulled at her hair as she felt Edward shift beneath her, beginning to run towards the house. The soft smell of rain and fresh flowers wafted to her nose as she pondered upon the thought of Alice's vision. Suddenly, they came to a sudden halt, Bella nearly falling off of Edward's tense back.

"I'm sorry, love," he apologized gently, tugging Bella from his back, and instead choosing to press her lightly into his side.

They followed the three Vampires into the house, tense thoughts clogging the fresh air as the worry became more intense. Carlisle was stood beside the door, a steady look upon his face.

"Alice has not spoke of any details yet. She wanted to wait until everyone was in the room," he stated, following the group into the white, chalant living room. Bella's gaze landed upon Alice, whom was currently sitting upon the stark white couch, eyes closed in thought, knees placed delicately beneath her small chin.

Carlisle moved to sit beside Esme upon the white loveseat, awaiting an answer that seemed to hold itself off longer then possibly needed.

"What did you see, sweetheart?"

Esme's sweet voice broke the silence, like sweet honey dropping into hot coffee to relieve the bitter taste.

"I see… people-" Alice began.

"Are you kidding me?" Emmett interrupted, hands raised into the air in frustrating. "You called us down here so you could talk about 'seeing people'?" he questioned. "We've known that for a while, Alice, sorry to break it to you."

No one responded to Emmett's ignorant comment.

"No, you nimrod," Alice responded, "these people are not… human. Though, they're not Vampire, or Werewolf either…."

"How many?" Carlisle asked, a complicated strategy beginning to form its way into his strong mind.

Alice's eyes remained shut, though her muscles contorted in confusion. "Six. Two adults, and four teenagers. Two of them both have red hair and freckles. They must be siblings."

"What have you observed so far?" Carlisle questioned, unknowing if the approaching group were enemies or friends.

A sigh escaped Alice's parted lips as she gazed deep into her thoughts. "The adults are holding hands, so I presume they are married. The male is older, maybe in his mid-forties, while the female seems to be younger, and her hair is… well… it's pink."

"What a freak," Emmett commented. "Actually, I lied- it would be pretty cool to have bright pink hair."

"Would you stop interrupting?" Rosalie demanded, handing colliding harshly with the back of Emmett's head. Though he grunted in pain, a pout covered his lips, and no words escaped his tongue.

"Definitely no one from town," Bella commented, picturing different faces in her vague memory. The people in the small town of Forks barely had red hair, let alone bright pink.

Alice's had shoot horizontally. "Not anyone I recognize. The siblings have red hair, not likely in this town. The other girl has slightly bushy hair, and one boy looks like… oh, this is ridiculous," she stated, a soft sigh placed upon her lips.

"Looks like whom?" Carlisle prodded cautiously.

"Well," Alice spoke softly, "like that Harry Potter character. Though, that would be fiction. And, they're carrying crafted broomsticks. Not like any ordinary house cleaning broom."

Bella chuckled lightly. "Sounds like a living Harry Potter group."

"What is Harry Potter?" Esme questioned. "I've heard of it, but have never truly bothered to be interested enough to read the series."

"Harry Potter is a wizard boy. He has two best friends: Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, and one enemy: Voldemort."

"What a strange name," Esme commented, though did not say anything more.

"But those are fictional characters," Rosalie argued. "Wizards are not real. So, they cannot be in America. Let alone our small town."

Bella felt her shoulders pull into a shrug. "Well, vampire's aren't supposed to be real either, but unless I've been lied to the past year and a half, I guess 'wizard' can be a liable answer, too."

Rosalie's perfect eyebrows scrunched in anger, though she did not choose to retaliate.

"Are they in close enough range for you to hear their thoughts?" Carlisle asked, sudden interested perking at his thoughts.

Edward nodded, though continued to look confused as he allowed his eyes to fall closed. "Their thoughts are very… scattered," he commented. "Some thoughts I can are few and far, but they are: werewolf, vampire, twenty miles, deprived of knowledge, SPIDER! –strange- need help, an orange, rather obtuse cat, and a little boy with turquoise hair." Edward's pale fingers gently separated his own golden locks a she contemplated the thoughts.

"Turquoise hair?" Alice questioned, a single small eyebrow raised in slightly concern. She watching at Edward's shoulders pulled into a shrug, though merely shook her head in distraught disappointment.

"Where exactly are they?" Jasper asked, placing a comforting arm around Alice's tense shoulders. She immediately began to rest into his side, though her eyes remained closed.

Edward contemplated the thought, gazing into the mysterious people's thoughts until he could sense their surroundings. "Calculation where they seem to be now, about ten minutes…."

"Would you like me to call Jacob?" Bella asked gently, knowing Edward's answer was not going to be completely positive about her question. "You know- to tell him what's going on?"

"That might not be a terrible idea," Edward spoke, though his voice was stiff. "Though I am not completely happy with it."

Bella allowed a soft smile to cross her lips as she prodded her cell phone from the depths of her jean pocket. After a few moments of silent rings, an answer was heard.

"Jake?" Bella asked. "Who do you think this is? No, it's the Easter Bunny." Silence followed Bella's comment as chatter was heard from the other end of the receiver. "Emergency meeting with the… 'Cold One's'." Silence. "Yes, Jake it's important." More silence. "Shut up and meet us at the boundary line with the pack in ten minutes." Mindless chatter. "Fine. Yes, Jake. Love you, too. Bye."

Edward immediately became tense beneath Bella's arm, though she ignored the sudden cold gesture and instead snapped her phone closed, returning it to her pocket.

"Can we leave?" Emmett asked abruptly, a devilish smirk pulling at the corner of his lips. "I'm ready to kick some wizard-"

"Language," Esme interrupted, tone scolding.

"Sorry," Emmett noted sheepishly. As Rosalie stood and placed herself beside him, Emmett's fists shot into the air with excitement, and before Bella could count the number of seconds, Emmett was no longer in front of her, the sound of the front door hitting the wall with a sickening crack awakening her senses.

"Oh dear," Esme commented, head shaking in a small rhythm.

Edward grasped Bella's army gently, prodding until she was placed upon his back once more. Afraid of sickness erupting in the pit of her stomach, Bella repositioned her face until she was placed as she had been earlier that day, feeling the sudden rush of air as Edward rushed through the greenery. For the next few moments, Bella contemplated upon whom the strange characters could be. It couldn't be Harry Potter. He was a fictitious, and it was silly to think that there was actually a boy in the world whom wore glasses with scotch tape, and had a lightening-shaped scare permanently embedded into his forehead. She shook her head at the ignorance of not knowing, though halted all movement as Edward came to an abrupt halt.

"Hey, Bells," Jacob spoke quietly, a smile placed upon his lips as Bella slid from Edward's back.

"Hey, Jake," Bella responded, placing her arms around Jacob's neck in the motion of a small hug. He squeezed her torso tightly, before regretfully allowing his arms to fall, allowing Bella to retreat to Edward's side once more. A low growl erupted in the depth of Jacob's throat, causing Bella's face to scrunch into a look of frustration.

"Knock it off. You haven't even been near one other for ten minutes," she commented.

"Yeah!" Emmett agreed boastfully. "Before we make you into werewolf food!" The pack exchanged a single glance, snickers echoing amongst the group of teenage mutants. "Are you laughing at me!?" Emmett demanded, stepping forward until he near the edge of the boundary line.

"Emmett, quit causing trouble," Rosalie scoffed. "Even if they do deserve to become dog food."

Sam, the leader of the Quileute Tribe of werewolves stepped forward. "What did you see, Alice?" his voice was unconcerned, though it was not completely uninterested.

"Strange people," Alice spoke quietly. "I had a vision of them coming here to ask for our help."

"What kind of 'people'?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

Alice allowed a small sigh to escape her lips, knowing well the humiliation she would receive. "Wizards. We believe."

"Wizards?" Sam repeated, a small smile spreading across his dark tanned lips.

"Seriously," Alice said, eyes narrowing into tiny slips. "I had a vision. They need our help. Please try to be serious."

"What do they need our help for?" Jacob asked. "They're wizards. They don't need us. They can use their- their magic."

More laughter erupted from the reservation side of the boundary line, though the vampire's remained silent, finding the situation uncomedic.

"I can only see who they are, not what they want," Alice commented, arms weaving across his chest. "Ask Edward."

"Jacob, stop being rude," Edward demanded, eyebrows narrowing in sudden anger.

Bella felt her head shake back and forth. "What did you say, Jake?" she asked.

"He said, 'So, Mr. I-Think-I-Know-Everything-Because-I'm-A-Vampire, what did you hear?'."

Emmett's fists became clenched. "Shut up, dog, before you can't speak anymore."

Jacob hissed, barring his teeth at Emmett in frustration.

"Knock it off!" Bella shouted suddenly, startling the small group. Jacob immediately connected his lips, though his eyes remained narrow.

Continuing with his earlier accusation, Edward stated, "I didn't hear anything other then the word 'help', though that doesn't give me much leeway to build off."

"Why would they want our help?" Quil asked, arms mimicking Alice's in a crossing motion across his chest.

"Better yet," Jacob commented, "why would they want a leeche's help?"

Ignoring the ignorant suggestion, Carlisle continued, "My personal opinion is that we should wait for them to approach, and hear them out. It might be something that we could help them with that would benefit the both of us."

"Why not just run to them?" Jacob suggested, a tired look upon his features.

"No," Sam stated abruptly. "We don't want to scare these people. We're not exactly sure how dangerous they can be. Carlisle's correct: we need to wait here for them."

"But-" Jacob began, though he was immediately cut off by Alice's tiny voice.

"Wait!" she stated. "I heard something."

Every movement was halted as the mythical creatures began to listen to the sounds of nature, observing any difference in the forest than normal.

"What did you hear, dear?" Esme asked gently.

"I-I hear them…," Alice stated, eyes fluttering closed as she listened to the soft sound of footsteps into the distance.

"What do we do?" Bella asked, sudden fear overcoming her thoughts.

"I've got you, love," Edward reassured. "Nothing can hurt you.

Alice's eyes became wide as she raised her hand.

"Three."

Three fingers were raised into the air.

"Two."

Alice pulled down a single small, white finger.

"One."

As Alice lowered her hands, the soft rustle of brush could be heard. Bella turned her head cautiously, until a lightening scar was placed in front of her vision.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed. **

**-Taylor Tonks**


	4. Chapter 3

**I apolgize for my delay. **

**I admit that I am a very good procrastonator. **

**Anyway, here is what you have been waiting for.**

**Read until the end: I have a proposition for you.**

* * *

Laughter filled the warm air as Ron's foot was caught beneath a root, sending his lanky body flailing to the soft dirt.

"It's not funny!" he argued, harshly rubbing his hands together in attempt to rid of the needles of pain prickling his palms.

"Of course not, Ron," Tonks spoke, stifling her laughter behind a pale hand.

Hermione, lips tugging into a smile, held a hand out to Ron, whom took it, pulling himself once more to his feet.

"Who are you kidding, Tonks?" Ginny asked. "Of course it is! This has to be at least the fifth time he's tripped since we began to walk."

Ginny placed her arms tightly around Harry's neck, assuring to not choke him in attempt to remain upon his back. Harry had insisted that Ginny be carried after Ron had tripped the third time, to ensure her safely. Begrudgingly, Ginny had climbed onto his back.

"Yeah, yeah," Ron responded, frustration clear in his tone. "How much longer do we have to walk? My feet are beginning to hurt." He plucked his fallen broom from the dirt, throwing it over his shoulder in a feeble attempt to seem exhausted.

A sigh escaped Hermione's lips as she said, "Oh, give me that!" In a second, the broom was yanked from Ron's grasp, proceeding to be shoved into the tiny purple bag placed at her hip. In no time at all, nearly every wizard was handing Hermione their broom, grateful for the sudden lack of weight having to be carried around. "I knew this would happen," she commented. "It's a good thing this bag isn't heavy, or I would make _you_ carry it." Her gaze was directed at a red-faced Ron.

A snicker left Ginny's lips, causing Harry to turn his head slightly. "Hey, quiet back there, or I'll throw you off!" he threatened, tone light.

"Oh, quiet, Love Birds. Just a bit more of a walk, Ron, but keep up the pace and stop slacking!" Tonks joked.

Ron kept his tongue tight, though the words threatened to escape. The group continued forward, wands raising at the slightest bit of movement in fear of an enemy. Lupin had mentioned how Dumbledore was unsure if Voldemort would know that Harry had left the continent in search of help. Death Eaters had nearly taken over Britain, and he feared that they had followed the five to America.

A _crack_ sounded, causing every wizard to halt their footsteps. The breath barely escaped Harry's lips as his eyes scanned the heavy greenery that surrounded him. Lupin's muscles became tense, his eyes narrowing. Hermione raised wand, though her loose hand secured itself around Ron's arm, whose own teeth began to chatter in fear. Ginny tightened her grip around Harry's neck, breath becoming heavy. Tonks drew her wand up until it was level with her eyes. The sound became near, causing the five to gaze East of where they were standing. Suddenly, something black was seen between the leaves.

"Death Eater?" Tonks whispered, though the word was nearly soundless as it escaped her lips, carrying with the breeze.

Suddenly, a small ebony rabbit hopped out of the bushes, causing a small shriek to leave Ron's lips.

"Bloody Hell, Tonks!" Harry commented, the oxygen once more returning to his lungs. "Thank you for scaring the Billywigs out of me!"

With a sigh of relief, Ginny hopped down from Harry's back, feet coming to rest upon small green weeds. "Look, Ron! You're not going to die after all!"

"Shut up, Ginny," Ron mumbled, his ears becoming more red then the Gryffindor patch his mother had sewed to his sweater. "C'mon, let's go."

He began to walk forward, everyone following in suit. The wood was becoming thin, rays of bright light shining through the cracks between leaves and small shrubs. Whispers could be heard, though the wizards did not halt this time, continuing forward. Glancing at one other, Tonks was the first to step through the edge of the wood, coming into a large clearing. Harry stepped behind the pink-haired wizard, hand grasping Ginny's tightly as he gazed at the figures before him.

The figures stood tall, faces scrunched in confusion, though it was as though they did not belong next to one other. Harry's eyes shifted to the group standing to the left of a small creek. Sunlight cascaded off their marble skin in tiny prisms of rainbow light. His eyes became wide in awe, noting the pale skin and golden eyes. Harry averted his gaze to the group that stood on the North side of the creek. They figures all seemed to be male, sparing a female with a glare so hard, Harry feared it would crack his glasses. Their skin was dark, almost toned with a red hue, resembling that of a… Native American? There was one girl out of the lot that looked as though she didn't belong at all- a small figure with chocolate brown hair and a rather plain style to her essence, though she was quite beautiful in her own humanly way.

A growl emanated from the figure holding the girl, as though he could hear Harry's thoughts. Harry pulled Ginny close to his side as Lupin stepped forward abruptly, drawing his wand.

"_Protego!"_

A jet of blue light erupted from the tip of the wood, forming a tight dome around the group of wizard's. Harry immediately relaxed, though pulled Ginny to his side in fear that these… monsters would be able to shatter the protective charm. The masculine creature made his way forward, pale skin radiating sunlight as his fist collided harshly with the blue hue. A gasp was pushed from Hermione's throat as she was pushed forcefully to the ground, Ron nearly falling on top of her. The dome faltered a moment, and then disappeared completely.

"Get back!" Harry cried, raising his own wand as he watched the creature with topaz hair throw the girl gently into the arms of one of the Native's, and make his way forward. "_Expelliarmus_!"

The jolt of red light hit the creature in the center of his chest, sending him flying backwards into the trees. The male raised a single pale hand, placing it atop the wounded spot upon his chest, his anger becoming more potent. The blonde creature noted the two upon the ground, sending himself flying forward.

"_Accio boulder!" _Hermione cried, wand raised in the direction of a large boulder. The heavy rock was lifted from the dry dirt, flying forward until it collided with the white body. A sound resembling thunder echoed amongst the trees, and the rock was shattered into thousands of tiny pebbles. Harry covered Ginny as the pebbles rained upon the group. When he returned his gaze to the strange creatures, they were aligned once more, though no one recalled any amount of pain.

"Stop!" Tonks shouted.

Every set of eyes turned to where Tonks stood, wand raised in defense, though low enough to show that she wanted no trouble.

"C'mon! Don't stop now!"

The sound emanated from a Native, his shaggy black hair nearly covering his narrowed brown eyes. The small, plain girl rolled her eyes in unison with the rather extraordinary blonde, though spoke no words.

"This is much too violent for us," the elder of the creatures said, his melodic voice quiet. "We want no trouble. My boys are just… defensive. I apologize for their disruptive behavior."

Ron raised a single ginger eyebrow. "Your boys? They look nothing like you- no offense."

A chuckle escaped the male's lips, sounding almost as though a beautiful instrument were playing. "That's because we're not blood related. Their… adopted, you would say. Come, I will tell you more about my family."

"I don't know if we can trust them," Lupin said, voice still, though cautious.

"We really want no harm," the male repeated. "My name is Carlisle Cullen, and this is my family. We are… vampires. The Native's across the creek are the Quileute's. Sam will tell you more about their heritage. And, I assume that you are no mere mortals, neither."

Lupin took note of the small word. Tonks shook her head, responding for the small group. "No, we're not muggles, though I suppose you aren't either. Vampires? You're unlike any vampire I had ever seen."

"No, we are not. We feed from animals, not humans. Rest-assured you are safe to come closer. We do not bite," Carlisle assured.

Though no one laughed at the small pun, Tonks gestured for everyone to follow close behind. Soon, they were nearly five feet from the male named Carlisle, his beautiful skin sending small rays of light to the ground.

"I'm Nymphadora Tonks, though please don't call me that. I prefer Tonks. This is my husband, Remus Lupin," Tonks started, tugging Lupin closer by the tips of his fingers. Cautiously, he stepped forward though his lips remained closed. "Over there, the one with the brown hair is Hermione Granger, and the two ginger's are Ronald and Ginny Weasley. And that, is Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter?" the masculine creature asked, placing his hands firmly upon the blonde's shoulders. "As in, the made-up book character?"

Harry let a loose laugh escaped his lips. "Book character? I'm real, though I've never heard about being a character in a book."

He and Hermione exchanged a look, in which Hermione averted her gaze to the family, avoiding Harry's unanswered question. He made a mental note to ask her later what on Earth the male was talking about.

"Hello," Carlisle greeted. "Ignore Emmett, he's the blunt one of the family. That next to him is his wife Rosalie, the two standing next to them is Jasper and his wife Alice, and my final son is Edward. This is my wife" –he gestured to the woman beside him—"Esme. The human is Isabella Swan, though we consider her family, as she is Edward's… mate."

"So," Tonks said, scrutinizing the coven, "you're the vampire coven we've read about? You are indeed different then I might have pictured. I mean, I've seen pictures of vampires, though none of them never looked or acted as… friendly."

"Yes, as I mentioned before, we feed from the blood of animals. Killing never suited the Cullen family well." The coven erupted in quiet laughter. "Most myths about vampire's are untrue."

"So, turning into bats?" Hermione asked, ears perking at the slight chance to learn something.

"Myth," Carlisle answered.

"Sleeping in coffins?" Ron asked.

"We don't sleep at all," Edward answered.

"Fear of garlic?" Tonks pressured.

"My favorite myth, by far," Carlisle chuckled. "We don't consume human food, so why fear it? Garlic does nothing to us."

"Death by wooden stake?" Lupin asked, raising a single grey eyebrow.

"On the point of connecting with our skin, the stake would shatter," Edward answered. "Though, if it did penetrate, we would just feel a lot of pain until removed… the only way to kill a vampire is by ripping one into a thousand pieces and then burning them."

Hermione shuttered at the thought, though continued her questioning. "I see that you do not burn in the sunlight?"

"No," the small girl –Alice- answered, feet moving in small circles around her bemused husband.

"Is that all you can do?" Ron asked. "_Sparkle_? Doesn't seem very menacing if you ask me."

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded, though Ron merely shrugged.

"Well, we are super strong," Emmett noted, flexing his rather large build. "And, we can run extremely fast. Like a cheetah."

"How fast?" Ron asked, arms weaving across his chest, though the amusement was clear in his eyes.

"Faster than your average race car," Jasper answered, the first words he had spoken so far.

"What the Hippogriff is a race car?" Tonks mumbled.

"What the Hippogriff is a Hippogriff?" Emmett retorted, clear confusion tugging at his features.

Laughter escaped Alice and Bella, causing Emmett to cast a single glare in the girl's direction.

"Emmett is simply egotistical," Carlisle's wife, Esme said, causing the direction of Emmett's glare to shift. "Each of us have special… abilities. Kind of like your ability to… cast spells."

This comment caused a Native to scoff, leaning against a tree. Bella glanced in his direction. "Jake, stop." Jake continued to glare, though it softened at Bella's voice.

"What kind of 'ability'?" Harry questioned.

"When we were… converted," Edward began, "we obtained an ability that each one of us was good at when we were humans. I have the ability to read thoughts. Alice can see premonitions of the future, and Jasper can control the emotions of the people around him. Emmett is stronger than each of us, and Rosalie more beautiful, though also the more stubborn one. Carlisle is kind-hearted, and Esme caring and motherly."

Rosalie hissed, though spoke no words as she leaned into a triumphant Emmett.

"That's neat," Tonks stated.

"Would it be possible for you guys to show us a… spell? Bella asked quietly. Her grip intensified on Edward's arm, causing his to glance down at her quizzically. "I mean," she continued. "I've read your books, so I'd like to see one."

"Sure, what type of spell do you want to see?"

"Shut up, mongrel," Edward spoke suddenly, gaze casting down at Jacob.

Jacob merely shrugged, a soft smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

"What did he say?" Alice questioned.

"Fire," Edward answered. "As in, '_Light them on fire. That would be funny'._"

Alice's eyes narrowed as she began to march forward, though was restrained to do so by Jasper's tight arm around her waist. She slumped against his torso, glare still prominent in her features.

"Don't worry," Harry assured. "I can cast a spell for fire, and it'll do as I conduct it, so it doesn't have to go near any of you."

"Show me! Show me!" Emmett shouted excitedly.

"_Flagrate_." Orange and red flames escaped the tip of Harry's wand, forming small letters until the name 'Harry Potter' was floating in the air.

"That is so cool," Alice commented, reaching out a small finger. The tip of her white finger brushed the edge of the lettering, causing the letter 'R' to falter.

Esme pressed herself behind Carlisle. "How do you put it out?" she asked, her voice soft, barely audible.

"_Aguamenti,"_ Tonks whispered.

A jet of clear blue water erupted from the tip of her wand, causing the orange flames to become soft black smoke. She proceeded to aim her wand at Harry's face, who's arms flew up to protect his glasses, though was too late. As Tonks lowered her wand, laughter erupting from her throat, Harry spit a bit of water from his mouth.

"Ha-ha, very funny, Tonks," he said, sliding his glasses down the tip of his nose in attempt to clean them with the corner of his shirt.

Hermione giggled, mumbling something to her wand beneath her breath. Hot hair blew from the wood, until Harry's black hair stuck out at several odd angles.

"Whoa," Rosalie commented. Emmett's gaze fell upon his once before silent wife, gently pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"Reducto!" Ginny cried suddenly.

A ray of red light streamed toward a tree, causing a branch to splinter under the weight of the spell.

"My turn," Ron noted, raising his own wand.

Harry stepped a few feet backwards, tugging Ginny and Hermione to follow. "You're going to want to step back," he noted. "Ron's wand isn't the best…."

"Remember, Ron: _swish_ and _flick_," Hermione reminded, wrist following the movement of her words.

Ron stuck his tongue out in a child-like manor, though proceeded to direct his wand at Hermione's miniscule purple bag. "_Windgardium Leviosa!" _Slowly, the small bag rose into the air, following the direction of Ron's wand. Ron dropped his wand, causing the small bag to hit the ground, followed by several loud sounds.

"I love it!" Alice cried, clapping her hands together in a vivid motion. "I could use that spell to pick out my clothes. This is unfair."

"If you're into looks, then take a gander at Tonks," Ginny spoke, directing her gaze to Tonks, a pink blush painting her cheeks.

"I'm a Metamorphmagus," Tonks stated, though she knew the word would have no affect upon the American's. "To be simple, there are two kinds of shape-shifters. An Animagus is someone who has the ability to practice any one animal they choose. A close friend of ours has the ability to become a black dog. A Metamorphmagus runs throughout blood. It is a rare gene that not many wizards carry. The only two that I know of are myself, and my sun Teddy. He's fond of turning his hair a turquoise color."

"Can you show us?" Bella suggested, thoughts reflecting upon what she had read in _Harry Potter: The Order of the Phoenix. _

Tonks made no notions of her thought, though her hair became a shade of yellow as she transformed her mouth into a duck's bill. Her eyes became a shade of violet as he hair transformed to crimson red, mouth forming into a pig's snout.

"That is really cool," Alice said. "I'm jealous. I admit it."

"Thank you," Tonks said, returning to her original state, though her hair remained crimson.

"Now, I don't mean to intrude, but you said that the… Quileute's have a different heritage?"

Sam, Lupin presumed, nodded his head. "I'm Sam, the Alpha of my… werewolf pack." He began to point to each of the pack, giving a name to a face. "This is Quil and Embry, Collin and Brady, Paul and Jared, the rude one is Jacob, and the girl is Leah."

"Do you guys… uh, change when the full moon comes?" Lupin asked, feeling sheepish as he rubbing his fingertips upon the back of his neck.

"No," Sam answered. "That's merely a myth. The gene is passed down from generation to generation to all son's of the pack-"

"-Except me," Leah interrupted, arms woven across her chest.

Sam ignored the comment, "Though the gene only becomes prominent when-"

"-a vampire coven is nearby."

"How did you…?" Sam began to ask, though her words were lost with the soft spring breeze.

"It looks as if someone has done their research," Carlisle noted. Hermione beamed with excitement.

"Changing with the full moon is not exactly a myth, though," Lupin commented, gaze averting to the grass that his feet had trodden upon.

Jacob stood from his place against the tree. "You mean-?"

Lupin nodded. "I am a werewolf," he admitted shamefully. "But, I am much more vicious then any of you. I was bitten by a werewolf addressed by Frenrir Greyback when I was a child. Then, there was no antidote, so I was changed."

"There's a cure?" Alice asked, worry etched upon her pixie-like face.

"Nowadays, children can take potions to help calm and cure, though there was nothing when I was a child. Once a month, during the full moon, I drink a potion that… numbs me for the night, so I do not cause trouble."

Tonks grasped his hand tightly, feeling the tension in the tight veins that ran throughout his fingertips.

"I guess two myths are not myths anymore," Sam stated.

"I need to know something!" Emmett's voice broke the tension, slicing through it forcefully as his words echoed throughout the small clearing.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Do you… uh… fly on brooms?" Emmett asked, the excitement in his voice nearly unbearable.

"Of course we do!" Ron answered. "What witch or wizard doesn't? Well, except Hermione, seeing how she never learned. I said I would teach her but, 'No!', she had to bury her face in another novel."

"Do you have your brooms with you?" Alice asked excitedly, pushing Ron's comment aside.

Harry nodded, reaching out a hand for Hermione's miniscule purple bag. She picked it up from the ground, where Ron had neglected to grab it. Harry took the bag, and reached inside, soon burying his whole arm in the tiny, hand-sized purse.

"Bloody Hell, Hermione. How deep did you make this thing?" Harry demanded, pulling his hand out to reveal nothing. He took his wand and directed it at the opening of the small bag.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked.

"I charmed my bag so it would fit everything I wanted it to," Hermione answered precariously, shoulders pulling into a slight shrug.

"That is really neat. That could help me, a lot, you know, with my textbooks, clothes, anything really," Alice mentioned. Beside her, Rosalie nodded in agreement, though her lips remained closed.

Ignoring the insisted comments, Harry mumbled, "_Accio_, Firebolt!" into the opening of the bag. Moving his hand at a slight angle, the sleek handle of a broom came to rest in his palm. He tugged the rest of it from of the bag. The handle gleamed in the light, two silver bands wrapping around the top of the twigs to keep them in place, two more forming swirl-like designs.

"All brooms come in models," Harry instructed.

"There are brooms ranging from the Stardust and Comet, to the Nimbus, and the Firebolt," Hermione informed, cutting Harry's words. There are more, but than we would be getting into the ancient days when brooms were merely used for flying and not for looks. The reason they have a broom that flies, instead of another object, is because it isn't so obvious. Anyone could easily hide it and no muggle would become suspicious of wizard existence. I read it in _Quidditch through the Ages._"

"And that is…?" Emmett questioned, raising a single bushy eyebrow.

"A wizard textbook about Quidditch and flying," Hermione answered.

"Quidditch?"

"It's a wizarding sport. It's like the football, or 'soccer', as you Americans' put it, only with three goals and is played on brooms," Hermione answered. She dug into her bag, plucking a thin green textbook from the small pile inside. "Here," she said, handing it to Carlisle, "You can have it. I have another copy."

"Thank you, Hermione," Carlisle said. Hermione nodded, the soft grin upon her face becoming wide.

"How much would this thing cost, exactly?" Edward asked, trailing his hand upon the broom's smooth wooden handle.

"Nearly over a thousand galleons. My Godfather Sirius bought it for me," Harry answered, gaze resting upon the gentle golden script insuring his broom's name and model number at the end of the handle.

"What on Earth is a galleon?" Alice asked. "Is that a form of money?"

Hermione nodded, pleased that the vampire had begun to catch on to the difference between worlds. "There are gold galleons, silver sickles, and bronze knuts. Their price is in order from gold to bronze. The galleon is worth a lot more than the normal American dollar. Though, wizard's seem to be far more old fashioned than muggles," she answered indefinitely.

"Anyway," Emmett noted impatiently, "I want to see some flying! Could I do it? Would that little twig support me?"

"Alright, alright, hold your Skrewts- don't ask," Harry said, noting Emmett's confused gaze.

Without another word, Harry swung his leg over his broom, kicking off the dull Earth. Slowly, the broom began to rise from the dirt, until he was nearly ten feet from the ground.

"Whoa," Alice stated, transfixed by the sight above her. Her eyes followed as Harry curved through the many trees, lacing his way back to the ground. With a final loop through the soft air, the broom began to descend, until Harry's feet were placed upon the ground once more.

"Thank you," he smiled, bending his torso into a slight bow.

"Stop showing off, Harry," Hermione pushed, though a smile was prominent upon her face. Harry chuckled, gently placing his broom back into Hermione's bag.

"Can I try? Please, please?" Emmett asked, resembling a small child in a candy shop.

"Of course," Harry answered. "Though, I'll have to show you later. It's a complicated process."

"We really need to get to the point of why we came to America," Hermione agreed.

"But, we're not sure if you'll agree to the condition," Lupin pointed, shoulders pulling into a small shrug, though his muscles were tense.

"We already know that you desire our help," Carlisle stated. "Remember how we mentioned that Alice has premonitions of the future? The reason that we were all standing here when you arrived was because she had seen you coming. Though, then, we did not know who you were. Edward could catch a few amiss thoughts, and one word that came up was 'help'."

"Though," Edward continued, "we're still not sure what you need help with."

Lupin sighed, holding Tonks hand tightly in his grasp.

"Voldemort."

* * *

**The first reviewer to reach 130 reviews will win a prize****.**

**A writing prize. **

**Who will it be?**

**-Taylor Tonks**


	5. Chapter 4

**So... it's definately been a while! I am so sorry! I keep putting this story on hold...**

**I just feel like no one is interested anymore.**

**Well, show me that I still have faithful readers!**

* * *

The silent breeze picked at the ends of Bella's hair as she gazed curiously at the group of people that stood before her.

"Moldy Wart?" Alice asked suddenly, her small voice breaking the bitter tension. "Who on Earth would name their son Moldy Wart?"

Harry allowed a slight chuckle to escape his parted lips. "I would hope no mother would call her son 'Moldy Wart.' His name is Vol-de-mort."

"Voldemort?" Rosalie snarled suddenly. "Who is Voldemort, and why would you need _our_ help?"

"Rosalie!" Esme scolded, though the grimace remained upon Rosalie's face.

Emmett placed his hands lightly upon his wife's tense shoulders, though her body remained angry.

"What? They're _wizards_," Rosalie demanded. "Even if wizards did exist, can't they do it on their own? Why should we risk our lives _again_ for another person that has nothing to do with us?"

Harry's eyebrows knitted in confusion, noting the way that Bella stood straight at Rosalie's comment. The werewolf's had become nearly silent, Rosalie's harsh gaze pressing into the side of Bella's hot face.

"Babe, don't be that way," Emmett commented quietly, pressing his thumbs gently into Rosalie's shoulder blades, in attempt to calm his angry wife. Rosalie scoffed, though said no more, face contorted in a permanent scorn.

"Ignore her," Edward suggested. "She has… slight anger issues when it comes to being a vampire. Some things are difficult for us to accept sometimes."

Harry nodded, though unsure of what to say, kept his lips sealed. Carlisle set an assured hand upon Rosalie's arm, though his gaze continued to be directed at Lupin.

"Harry, please continue," he said, melodic voice gently caressing the breeze.

A sigh escaped Lupin's lips, slight fear filling his heart as he thought of the negative response that he would receive upon his request.

"Well," Harry continued, "Voldemort is a wizard that has turned for the worst. Much like humans practice the dark arts, though he has used them for his own benefit…"

Harry continued, speaking a shortened version of Voldemort's terrifying story, and how the wizard had set a plague over Britain. Nearly everyone was silent, though the grimaces that Ginny and Ron gave off were far from mistakable. It was clear that they still had not become accustomed to the horrific plague, or addressing He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named by his proper name.

"Are wizards frightened of the name?" Carlisle asked, concern written upon his features. The responses were subtle whispers. "I've noticed that a few of you cannot bear to hear the name."

Ginny's grip tightened upon Harry's arm, her gaze finding the dirt far more interesting than the beautiful creature before her.

"Vo- Voldemort is feared in the wizarding world. Because of his use of dark magic, he has attempted to conquer reins. His only goal is to rid of mud- mudbloods, or wizards whom do not have pure blood," Hermione answered. Her words were struggled, though she continued, "It sort of relates to World War Two, when the dictator Hitler attempted to rid of Jewish people, because he believed that German pure-bloods were the only race worthy to live."

"I understand," Carlisle responded. " What do you need with our help?"

"Voldemort is getting stronger and more powerful. No wizard has been able to be strong enough alone to stop him. He is feared, and at the moment, unconquerable. Harry had halted his attempts as a baby, but love itself is not strong enough to stop him this time," Lupin continued.

Carlisle's face was solemn as he contemplated the situation. It was clear he had heard of the _Harry Potter_ series, though he never fathomed that it would become his reality. Though, when he was young, he did not believe in vampire's either.

"That's why we need your help to defeat Tom," Harry stated. "Wizards cannot do it alone."

"Tom?" Esme asked. "A moment ago, you said 'Voldemort'." The confusion was clear in her tone.

"Sorry," Harry apologized. "I sometimes tend to address Voldemort by his real name- Tom Marvolo Riddle. It became Voldemort when he was a teenager."

"Dude… how do you get 'Voldemort' out of 'Tom Riddle'?" Emmett asked, the contemplation tugging at his eyes as he attempted to depict each letter forming a new one.

Harry chuckled lightly, the mood becoming less tense around the clearing. Small birds began to chirp once more, the light breeze pulling at the green leaves until they drifted to the ground in small messy piles. "Remember the spell that I had used earlier? The one with fire?" Without waiting for a response, he continued. "Watch… _Flagrate…."_

With the tip of his long wand, Harry began to carve the words '_Tom Marvolo Riddle'_ out of the thick air, the worlds enlightening in gorgeous flames of red and orange. With the flick of the wrist, the letters began to rearrange themselves, coming to a halt when the message red 'Voldemort'.

"That's how," Jasper answered, patting Emmett lightly upon the back.

Emmett slipped his tongue through his lips in a child-like fashion. "Thank you, Captain Obvious."

"And, you were hoping that we would step in and help?" Sam asked. His voice broke the invisible barrier created between the groups, soft, though slick.

"Yes," Tonks answered. "Hermione did some research and found you guys. And, something that could really help us is how you can deflect our spells quite easily. The Death Eaters won't know what to do once we've found a weakness to their dark magic."

"Death Eaters? That sounds dreadful," Esme commented, hand raised to be placed over her mouth in a silent grimace.

Harry nodded. "Voldemort's followers."

"What do we get out of it?"

"Jake!" Bella screeched, eyes finding a way to the back of her head as she contemplated Jacob's blunt attitude.

"What?" he asked. "It's not fair that we risk our lives for them, and they don't give us anything in return. Why should I die for a country I don't live in?"

Lupin cleared his throat, knowing the conversation was not going to end well unless he stitched together the mess that had been created. "We will help you in any way that we can. Though, I don't believe any of you will die in this war. You're far too strong."

Carlisle nodded a moment, before he raised his head. "We will help you on one condition: you have to help us get rid of a Voldemort of our own."

"Who?" Ron questioned, the first words he had spoken in some time, breaking the frozen silence he had forced himself into.

A sigh was emitted from Edward's lips. "Remember earlier, how we said that we feast from animals instead of humans? It's not in our nature to take the blood from humans?" Without waiting for a response, he continued. "Living in a small town ensures that other vampires will not know our whereabouts, besides the Volturi, keeping us at peace. One day, three vampires met us in this clearing…-"

He continued on with the rest of the story, pausing at the correct moments, pressing gently into Bella's shoulder until he was sure she wasn't going to leave. The group of wizards remained immobile and silent as Edward finished. It was a long story he had attempted to shorten.

"We killed James that year," Edward finished.

"We took care of the other leach, Laurent," Jacob intervened, arms woven across his chest.

Hermione stepped forward a moment. "So, the girl- Victoria- she's the only one left?"

"Precisely," Edward noted. "She wanted revenge on me for killing her mate. She's trying to get back at me, by getting to Bella."

"So, this is all about revenge?" Tonks questioned.

"Revenge is such a terrible sin," Lupin commented, had shaking slowly as he contemplated the situation.

"Just like Voldemort," Harry noted, eyes hard as he contemplated the revenge that had been bestowed upon him.

"Not meaning to interrupt, but how do you kill a vampire, exactly?" Ron asked, the skeptic tone clear in his voice.

"Well…," Edward began, paused, and continued once more after contemplating his words, "you have to somehow find a way to shatter the body, and then burn the pieces. It's not pleasant, but the vampire will not be completely dead unless followed through."

Tonks raised a single pink eyebrow. "That sounds as if it's going to be difficult. Though, with a few spells, I'm sure it won't be too much trouble."

Emmett allowed a booming laugh to escape his lips, creating an amusing tone around the three different groups of people.

"So, what's the verdict?" Jasper asked, voice quiet amongst the rustle of the many trees. His hair fell delicately around his face as his gaze shifted to Carlisle.

Carlisle made a motion to step forward. Lupin followed, holding out his hand. Trust was given in the touch of vampire and wizard.

"We will help you," Lupin answered.

"We will help you," Carlisle repeated, a smile upon his features.

"Carlisle?" Esme called quietly, voice nearly blending with the delicate chirping of small birds that littered the trees.

Carlisle turned to answer his wife. "Yes, my love?"

"The sun," she noted, pointing absently to the pink hue peeking secretly over the tall trees. "It's getting late- we should retreat home."

"Wait," Hermione halted their conversation. "If you don't burn in the sun, what did you say does happen?"

"We'll show you when we reach direct sunlight," Jasper noted, placing a gentle arm around Alice's delicate waist.

"Great," Jake muttered, within the trees. His russet skin glowed in the lowering sun's rays, nearly hiding him from view. "More from the grand ol' vampires."

"Jake, stop," Bella whispered, prodding him in the side with her elbow.

"Now, we must retreat home," Carlisle nodded, ingnoring the young werewolf's comment. "Come, you can stay with us."

"Lupin," Tonks asked, turning to face her husband. "Did you bring the tents?"

Lupin nodded, a gentle flick of the chin. "They're placed in Hermione's bag somewhere."

Hermione nodded, unraveling the small bag from her waist and proceeding to toss it to Lupin. Lupin caught the bag in his right palm. He placed his long wand over the opening, though before he could utter a single word, Esme interrupted.

"We would want you guys sleeping in tents," she stated, gazing curiously at Lupin's wand.

"Why not?" Rosalie intervened. "They have their space, and we keep ours. Simple."

"That'll be enough, Rosalie," Carlisle scolded, a stern look laced into the golden irises of his eyes.

He lowered the bag, eyebrows tugging together in confusion.

"It's alright," Tonks reassured, a smile upon her features. "Our tents are rather… large."

Alice shrugged, glancing at Carlisle a moment, as if she were waiting his approval. When he gave a graceful nod, she said, "Why don't you stay with us?"

"Yeah!" Emmett agreed nearly instantly, a large smile prominent upon his face. "It'll be one giant sleepover!"

He wove his large arms around Edward, Bella, Ginny, and Ron, pulling them into a bear hug. Ron's ears became a shade of bright red, though no words escaped his ajar lips. Ginny gasped for air as she held onto Emmett's arms, attempting to stay with his vivid movements.

"Can't… breathe!" she choked.

Emmett gently set them free, a loud chuckle escaping his lips. Jasper shrugged a moment, before stating, "The only problem is: they'll be asleep."

"I don't understand," Tonks spoke, a questioning tone to her voice.

"Remember the myths that we spoke of earlier?" Carlisle asked. Without waiting for an answer, he continued, "We don't sleep."

"At all?" Hermione asked, raising a single dark eyebrow.

"No," Carlisle spoke, chuckling. "Not at all. We stay awake."

"That's… excruciating…," Lupin commented.

Ron cringed visibly. "Wait! Vampires… that don't sleep… while we're asleep?" He paused a moment, silently contemplating. "I call the first tent!"

"Oh, Ronald, stop that nonsense," Ginny commented, chocolate eyes rolling at her brother's spontaneous statement. She elbowed him harshly in the side, causing Ron to grimace in pain. Harry allowed a loud chuckle to escape his lips.

"Shut up, Harry," Ron stated, gently rubbing the wounded spot on his side.

Edward suddenly came to realization. "And, Jasper- you can't."

"He can't what, exactly?" Lupin asked, eyebrow raised in sudden interest.

"I don't know if we want to risk that again," Alice commented, placing her small hand upon her face as though she were in deep concentration.

"Risk what?" Harry asked, his nerves becoming tense.

"C'mon guys, I'm sure they'll be fine!" Emmett persuaded, arms woven across his chest in frustration, as though he were a small child during a temper tantrum.

"What the bloody hell are you guys talking about?" Ron shouted, causing each vampire to halt the inconsistent mumbling.

Edward placed his hand on the back of his neck sheepishly. "I apologize. Sometimes, it just happens this way."

"You get used to it," Alice remarked, nodding happily.

"Can one of you please tell me what's happening?" Tonks asked. Her wand was clenched tightly between her fingers as she contemplated what the Cullen's were speaking of.

"Well," Carlisle began, holding his hands out in a peaceful gesture, "Jasper in the newest vampire to be admitted into the family. He has a bit of trouble when there is blood around. We had an incident this last September with Bella."

Jasper's gaze fell to the Earth, the shame visible upon his features. Bella gently placed her hand upon his arm, as if to silently state that the past was done and over with, and there were to be no worries.

"Then, I think we can manage to not show any blood," Tonks mentioned, a chuckle barely escaping beneath her breath.

"I'm not too sure I can be trusted," Jasper remarked.

He wrapped a steady arm around Alice, whom in turn placed a gentle kiss upon his pale cheek.

"I agree," Ron mumbled, arms woven across his chest.

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded, hand harshly colliding with the side of Ron's orange hair.

More words escaped beneath Ron's heavy breath, though none were coherent. He placed his hand upon his head, ears resembling the color of a tomato as his fingers gently ran through his hair, soothing the wound.

"We can sleep in the tents we brought," Harry said, a smile upon his features as he gazed at Ron a moment. "They're rather large- magic, you know. The tents are actually the size of a small cottage."

Emmett clapped his hands together, motioning his excitement. "Now, _that_ is what I call cool."

"Can we see?" Alice asked suddenly, bouncing upon the balls of her feet. She grasped Rosalie's arm excitedly, whom smiled in return, the boredom cleared from her features.

"That would be exciting," Hermione stated. "I remember first learning about all the things magic can do. I read all about it in-"

"_Hogwards: A History_. We know, Hermione," Ron muttered, rolling his brown eyes.

Hermione scowled, though said nothing.

Carlisle contemplated a moment. "At least say that you'll set the tents upon in our yard. It would be unpleasant of us to leave you stranded out here in the middle of the woods.

"Agreed," Lupin said. He placed his hand out, which Carlisle took gratefully.

"Follow us," Edward stated. Bella placed her arms around his neck; Edward lifted her until she was on his back piggy-back style.

"Remember, no running. They won't be able to keep up," Esme reminded.

The look upon Emmett's face resembled an argument, though after Esme shot a scolding gaze in his direction, his lips remained closed.

"We can fly," Harry suggested, already reaching for Hermione's small, purple bag.

"And what are we supposed to do? Just stand here?" Jacob remarked, standing from the tree he had been leaning against.

Emmett chuckled. "Hmm… let me think: a house full of wizards, vampires, and the smell of rotten dog. That's going to be a hard one. How about you stay here and roll over."

A low growl emitted from Jacob's throat. "It's been than a house full of blood-sucking leeches."

"Guys, knock it off," Bella stated definitely.

Jacob placed a kiss upon her forehead, before turning and following the pack into the wood. Lupin watched in interest as Jacob's body began to quiver, wave-like motions cascading down his skin. Denim pants began small pieces, and hair became rustic fur. Suddenly, there was a wolf were a boy once stood. Lupin stood silent, astounded as the wolf turned without a single glance back, and trotted hastily into the woods.

* * *

**Eh, not too shabby, I supose? **

**Well, definately better than the first time. **

**Review, and you'll get a preview of the next chapter.**

**-Taylor Tonks**


	6. Chapter 5

**145 Reviews?**

**Pretty amazing readers I have(:  
**

**Here is your next chapter.**

* * *

Lupin was snapped from his reverie when a small hand placed itself on his forearm. He gently turned his head to see Tonks' bubblegum pink hair enlightening a small pink smile pulling at her lips. She nodded, sliding her hand down until her fingers wove between his, giving him a reassuring squeeze.

"We will show you our home," Carlisle interrupted, chin pulling in the direction of their property.

Harry paused a moment, before tugging Hermione's bag open, summoning the brooms from deep inside. He tossed Ron's toward Hermione, who caught it swiftly between her fingers.

"Hey, I could have caught that!" Ron argued, tugging the broom hastily from Hermione's grip.

Harry shook his black hair into his face, tossing Lupin his own broom, then proceeding to summon Tonks', and gently tossing the aging wood to her. Finally, Hermione retrieved her bag once more, securing it on the belt wrapped around her waist.

"Ron, just shut up and kick off," Harry stated, swinging a leg over his broom.

Ginny clambered onto the broom behind Harry, placing her arms tightly around his middle. His feet touched the ground, and suddenly, were no longer standing against the Earth. He watched precariously as Carlisle pointed in the southern direction. Blurs of color replaced bodies, and the vampires were suddenly gone.

"Let's try to go up higher and see what they were pointing at," Hermione shouted from Ron's broom, her arms placed tightly around his waist. Harry nodded, urging his broom to rise above the trees until they were able to see for miles around the now small field beneath them.

"Look!" Ginny observed, taking one hand from Harry's torso and proceeding to point forward. Beyond the heavy greenery, a white house had been built on solid property.

"A house!" Ron stated defiantly.

As the group began to fall forward, Tonks' eyes rolled. "No, Ron, it's a boulder."

The brooms traveled above the trees, blending easily with the green leaves. When he was high above the group, Ginny grasping tightly to his waist, Harry could not think of any place that he would rather be. He beckoned the broom forward, until the small white house became a large building. The air traveled through Harry's hair as he landed in the lawn, soft flowers crumpling beneath his feet.

"Holy Hippogiff…," Ginny commented.

She gazed expectantly at the large house, stark white with clear, shiny glass windows lining nearly the entire back wall.

"We still haven't established what a hippogriff is!" Emmett's booming voice echoed among the trees, causing Ginny to jump in surprise.

"Oh, Emmett," Alice commented, mock sincerity in her voice. "Hermione told us, you just weren't listening."

Emmett raised a dark eyebrow in confusion. "Seriously?"

"Well, I guess he's not the smartest Snarffle in the bunch," Tonks joked.

Emmett gazed at her, curiosity etched into his features as his eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Never mind," Lupin motioned, stepping from his brook while shaking his head in amusement.

Carlisle smiled gracefully, motioning with his hand toward the large white house. "This is our home," Carlisle stated.

"It's very kind of you to let us stay, even if it only is in your yard," Tonks remarked, a light smile tugging at her features.

"Oh, we love having guests," Esme mentioned. "We don't get them very often. Well, at least the ones that can stay."

"Yeah, we never have any," Alice repeated, her tone full of excitement as she bounced up and down on the balls of her feet.

"Bloody hell," Ron said. "This house is half the size of Hogwarts!"

"I remember Hogwarts. It's the school where you learn magic, right?" Bella questioned, head tilted slightly in contemplation.

Harry nodded, face contorting in confusion, suspicion seeping into his features. "How do you know so much about us?"

"The Harry Potter book series…?" Bella stated, as though her answer were completely obvious. She gazed at Harry a moment, eyes scrutinizing his face.

"I have a book series?" Harry asked.

Bella nodded curiously. "Mhmm. Written by J.K. Rowling. It's a fictional- well, was- about a boy named Harry Potter who defended the wizarding world from Voldemort."

"J.K. Rowling? You mean, the school's Charms teacher?" Hermione stated.

"I thought Flitwick was the Charms teacher?" Bella questioned, confusion and worry becoming the better of her thoughts as she attempted to remember the book series clearly.

"Well, Professor Rowling teaches First through Third years, and Professor Flitwick teachers Fourth through Seventh Years," Ginny answered, although she really did not know why there was so much confusion.

Bella contemplated a moment. "I don't understand. You didn't know that she wrote a book series about you?"

Before Harry could answer, Carlisle had placed a pale hand into the air.

"We can explain more later. Let's venture inside for now," Carlisle interrupted, beginning his long walk to the house.

"Yeah, 'cause I'm cold'," Emmett joked.

Alice giggled aimlessly, heads beginning to shake in humor. A small smile threatened to tug at Rosalie's lips as she placed her small hand in her husband's rather large one. Jasper and Edward began to laugh along, and soon, the laughter was echoing among the small trees around them.

"What's so funny?" Ron questioned, completely oblivious to the humor in Emmett's statement.

"Vampires are always cold. There's no moving blood in our bodies," Alice stated, giggling subsiding. She reached out her arm. "We're like… corpses." For a moment, the prominent smile fell from her face, though was quickly replaced by a small one as Jasper placed a reassuring hand atop her shoulder.

Ron reached out a hand cautiously, although he remained a few inches from grazing Alice's chilled skin. "Go ahead." Alice urged. She nodded her head gently, rest assured that Ron would push his fear aside. Almost cautiously, Ron placed his pointed finger atop Alice's forearm, withdrawing his arm almost immediately. A shiver cascaded down the length of his spine, as though a large spider had fallen into his hair.

Alice laughed in amusement at the gaze that had been etched upon Ron's face.

"You get used to it after a while," Bella assured gently. She leaned gently into Edward's side, allowing the comfort to overcome her body.

"Carlisle, we'll be inside in a minute! I want to see their tents," Alice stated curiously.

Carlisle nodded, halting his steps and turning, curiosity becoming the better of him. Hermione opened her small bag, placing the tip of her wand near the opening.

"_Accio tents!_"

Two small bundles flew from the bag's opening, falling to the grass with a gentle _thump_. With a flick of Lupin and Tonks' wrists, the tents began to manually work together, unrolling and beginning to stand themselves up. Lupin and Tonks worked simultaneously, raising their wands as the pieces of the tents began to place themselves together. Clattering could be heard from within the openings; it seemed as if too much was moving around to actually be a camping tent. After a few moments of silence, the tents were raised, openings zipped apart.

"I love magic," Emmett stated in awe.

Harry chuckled, reminded of the first time he had been exposed to the tents. "That is _exactly_ what I said when I first stepped in this tent," Harry said.

"Guess we're more alike than we thought," Edward stated definitely.

Harry began to make his way into the tent, Edward cautiously following behind. Grasping Bella's hand lightly, he pulled her in after him, gazing at his surroundings.

"Holy Crow," Bella stated, gazing inside. "This place is huge!"

The tent had a living room, a separate kitchen and two bedrooms, both accompanied with bunk beds. Dank, dusty rugs sat on the floors, and two small couches were sat in the living room. Two book cases, fully cluttered with large novels, sat next to the couches.

"I wish I was a Wizard!" Alice complained. Tonks chuckled, following the small figure into the tent. "My closet would fit an entire store!"

After a few moments in the tent of gazing in awe and memorizing locations, Esme stepped gracefully out of the opening. "Let us show you our home."

Tonks stepped out after Esme, accompanied by the rest of the wizards and vampires, a strange combination from the far eye to see. They made their way up the cobblestone path, until nearly everyone was placed by the doorway. Carlisle grasped the small silver handle gently, and tugged it open. Ron stepped inside first, eyes widening with expense.

"Bloody-" He began, though was cut off when Emmett intervened.

"-If you say Hippogriff, I'm going to give you a Hippogriff," he stated, raising a stiff white fist into the air.

"Good luck getting one," Tonks stated. "They're not so easy to tame when you're arrogant."

"I didn't mean… oh, never mind," Emmett said, pouting like a small child who had just been scolded.

Bella allowed a sigh to escape from her lips. "Emmett, they're wizards. They don't understand our sarcasm."

"I said never mind!" Emmett said, his booming voice echoing through the seemingly empty house.

"This house is amazing!" Ginny interrupted.

The house was very bright and open. Large beamed ceilings, wooden floors, and thick, white carpets made the room seem even larger than it was. A large, curving staircase was sitting as you walked inside the front doors. Every wall and piece of furniture was a sharp white. The tables were all a deep, mahogany color, all gleaming. A large, magnificent, white piano sat in the corner. The most magnificent piece of the room was the entire back wall, which resembled a sheet of glass. The backyard looked so calming in the twilight of the setting sun.

Harry wrapped an arm around Ginny's waist carefully. "This is brilliant. It even beats Uncle Vernon's and Aunt Petunia's house. I didn't think that was entirely possible."

"Anything beats Vernon and Petunia's house," Tonks joked.

"They sound horrible," Esme said.

"Put it this way," Harry stated, "my aunt and uncle made me sleep in a broom cupboard the first eleven years of my life."

Esme put her hand up to her mouth in shock. "What horrible people! If you don't mind me asking, dear," she asked almost cautiously, "but where are your parents?"

"My parents…," Harry started, allowing a heavy sigh to escape past his lips. Ginny squeezed his torso in a reassuring manor. "My parents were killed when I was just a baby. So, I was left on my Uncle Vernon, and Aunt Petunia's doorstep, so I could grow up away from the wizarding world."

"How did they-?" Alice asked.

"A very powerful, Dark Wizard murdered them."

"Voldemort?" Alice asked, although she feared she already knew the answer.

"Yes, Voldemort." Alice looked astonished. "But… he didn't kill you?" Harry chuckled, and shook his black hair. "No. For some reason, when Voldemort tried to kill me, the spell rebounded on him. He lived as something –no one is sure what, exactly- for eleven years."

"And in your First Year at Hogwarts, he regained power," Alice finished.

"Exactly," Harry said.

"Who plays?" Hermione asked, breaking the tense moment.

Harry gazed at her curiously, until his gaze found the large white piano place into a nook of the living room.

"Edward," Bella stated, clapping her hands.

"Bella, don't go there," Edward said, face contorting in a grimace.

"Why not? Edward, you're amazing," Alice asked, glaring playfully at her brother. Edward raised a gentle eyebrow. "I'll play another time."

"You can play the song you wrote for me," Bella said quietly. Edward gazed at her face a moment, before leaning down and gently kissing her forehead.

"Hey, Bella?" Tonks asked, voice cautious, as though she were stepping into a deep trench.

"Yes?"

"How is it, in which a human falls in love with a vampire?" Tonks questioned.

"A very long story," Edward said, a chuckle escaping beneath his breath.

"Can you tell us?" Ginny asked, seemingly entranced. Harry laughed, hugging her tightly to his side.

Bella turned to look at Edward a moment. "Would you like to tell them, or would you like me to?" she questioned, voice nearly inaudible.

"You start," Edward said.

"Alright," Bella said, laughing. "I first moved here to spend time with my father, Charlie, when my mother, Rene had just gotten married and began traveling with her new husband. My first day of school, everyone had to tell me something about the _amazing_ Cullens'." Bella trailed off a moment, before carrying the entire contents of her story up to her first day in Biology.

"Ah, Biology." Edward said, his eyes looking pained. "That first day in Biology, I thought I was going to kill my first human in nearly one-hundred years." He began to finish the story.

"And now that Victoria wants to kill Bella, in revenge on you killing her mate?" Lupin asked. Edward nodded.

"Bloody Hell," Ron said, shaking his head. "You vampires have loads of problems."

"Speak for yourself," Emmett stated defensively. Ron laughed. "Yeah, hanging out with Harry _does_ tend to get you in heaps of trouble."

"Your fault," Hermione said, snickering.

"How did you guys become friends with Harry?" Alice asked curiously.

"_That_ is not as long of a story," Harry stated in amusement.

"Basically," Ron said, "we met in our First Year. Harry needed a place to sit on the train, and I invited him to sit with me. Than Hermione came, looking for a toad."

"That _is_ a long story," Harry stated.

"Harry and Ron didn't like me much, at first," Hermione said.

"Nope," Ron said. Hermione smacked his arm.

"After they saved me from a Troll, we became friends."

"It was your fault for hiding in the washroom," Ron stated, the words beneath his breath.

"It's your fault for making me cry," Hermione said stubbornly.

"Guys!" Harry yelled.

"Finally, Ron just said that he fancied me, and we started seeing each other," Hermione said. "After that horrible Lavender."

"Hey," Ron argued, "she was nice, just really clingy."

"Okay, Ronikins," Ginny said, laughing.

A yawn escaped Tonks' lips before she could halt it.

"Oh, dear," Esme said. "You guys should be heading off to bed. It's been a rather long day."

"You're probably right," Lupin agreed. "It's has been a long day." He gave a curt nod, and stepped from the large house. Tonks, Harry, and Ginny waved, laughing. Ron stepped out, looking more than tired.

They did not worry for the next day, although the guard was nearly unbreakable as Lupin stepped into the tent.

* * *

**Dear Guest Reader,**

**I would appreciate it if you didn't bash my writing, my story, or my logic.**

**The entire point of FanFiction is so people have a clue to how their writing turns out- whether or not people like it. Decide what they should improve on. Be proud of what they did well. This would be the key to the reviews.**

**When I wrote this story, barely anyone reviewed. If no one wants to read it, then why would I continue with the story? If you don't like a flavor of ice cream, then why would you eat it?  
**

**If needed, express your opinion elsewhere. It's obvious you didn't want a response, and you didn't want to hear what I would have to say, because you didn't review with a Log In, you reviewed with an anonymous review. Now, I am one for criticism, but calling me a "whore for reviews" is pushing it a bit far. If you're not strong enough to tell me with a name so I could respond in a civilized manor, you are not strong enough to judge people for reviews.**

**Thank you,**

**Taylor Tonks**


	7. Chapter 6

**I apologize for the delay!**

**I honestly have no excuse, and I apologize to all my faithful readers for that.  
**

**But, I am back now, with more excitement for the two groups!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Harry felt hot light flood his vision, escaping through the small windows the tent offered. He squeezed his eyes tighter, hoping that it would create the black veil of a dream, so he could return to his parents. After a few moments of little luck, he sighed indefinitely, and sat up. He placed the tips of his fingers upon his closed eyes, in attempt to rub the sleep from the green orbs. Shaking his jet-black hair, Harry crawled from the top bunk, landing lightly on the balls of his feet upon the carpeted tent floor. A loud snore interrupted his thoughts, and Harry turned his head to look at Ron, hanging halfway off the bottom bunk, drool pooling in a crease in his pillow.

Harry shook his head. "Ron, c'mon, it's time to get up," he whispered, pushing his arm forward to grasp Ron's.

"No! Not the spiders!" Ron screamed, thrashing about the bed.

Ron struggled a moment. "They want me to tap dance! I don't want to tap dance!"

Harry resisted the urge to burst into uncontrollable laughter as he let Ron's arm fall back onto the bed, causing the ginger to gasp audible in his dream-filled state. "You tell those spiders, Ron, you tell them," he responded, finding it difficult to keep his laughter underway.

In amusement, Harry glanced around the room before spotting a small feather laying on the floor beneath Ron's bunk bed. With white fingers, he plucked it from the rug, placing the tip of it atop Ron's nose.

"Harry, are you in here?"

Harry turned abruptly to see Ginny standing in the doorway of their bunk, tugging at a single piece of auburn hair. Her brow rose as she surveyed Harry's actions, eyes finding the feather, Ron's tormented face, and then Harry's once more. Harry raised a single finger to his lips as Ginny made way into the small room. Harry scrutinized her actions as she kneeled beside him, plucking the delicate feather from his fingers.

"Quiet," she repeated, allowing the tip of the feather to touch Ron's nose.

Ron, returning to a calming sleep, reached a single pale hand to touch his nose, attempting to identify the source of the itch. Ginny allowed a giggle to escape her lips as she touched Ron's freckled cheeks with the feather, pulling back abruptly when he reached to touch his cheek. Furrowing her brow in frustration, Ginny attempted once more, placing the feather above Ron's top lip. Suddenly, Ron's hand flew towards his face, landing sharply atop his nose.

"What happened?!" Ron demanded. He sat upwards abruptly in bed, brown irises confused as he scrutinized his surroundings.

Harry fell backwards onto the floor, unable to control his laughter as the feather fell from Ginny's fingertips.

"Oh, Ronald, you must be hallucinating," Ginny teased, placing a hand atop her mouth in attempt to keep her giggles under control.

"Hallucinating? What are you two doing next to my bed?" Ron questioned, arms weaving across his chest as he attempted to uncover the reason as to why he thought there was a spider on his nose.

Harry sat upright. "Well, for one, you thought that some spiders wanted you to tap dance. That's amusement enough to watch."

"Shut up, Harry," Ron retorted, swinging his legs over the bed, placing his feet upon the floor of the tent.

Harry remained quiet as he stood, tugging Ginny to her feet, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Making his way to the door of the bunk, he turned before his eyes found the feather upon the floor, then returning to the freckles embedded in Ron's now reddened face.

"By the way," Harry motioned, "you might want to make sure that your sister does not get a hold of a feather when you're sleeping."

Ron's eyebrows knitted together in confusion as his gaze fell to the floor, noting the small white feather that fell onto the colorful rug, dampened by dust over time.

"You're mental!" Ron argued, plucking the feather from the floor and placing it beneath his pillow in frustration.

Harry tugged at Ginny's fingers, pulling her from the tent door. "Nah, we just like to poke fun, is all! Now, get dressed Ronikins. We have a big day ahead of us."

"Yes, Mother," Ron retorted, watching as Harry stood from his current position upon the floor, a frown tugging at his ginger brow.

"What kind of trouble are you guys getting yourselves in to?" Tonks questioned, sticking her head through the doorway. Her pink hair caught the light, sending hues of color across the floor of the small tent bedroom. Harry felt a shrug pull at his shoulders, a smile spread across his lips as Ron's face became a deep shade of red. Tonks shook her hair, "Doesn't matter- let's get moving. We were supposed to meet the Cullen's ten minutes ago."

Harry followed suit, tugging Ginny's small hand until she was out of the doorway. Ron trudged behind, arms woven across his chest, the tip of his ears continuing to glow red.

"Ron?" Lupin questioned, raising a single dark eyebrow. "You are going to put on clothes… correct?"

Ron glanced down, noting the striped blue and white pajamas that he had worn to bed. Mumbling an "Oops", he quickly fled to the back room, pulling the curtain until it covered the open doorway. Laughter escaped the wizard's as they taunted Ron for forgetting to get dressed.

"So," Harry interrupted, "Lupin, what's the plan?"

"We are planned to meet up with the vampires and werewolves to work out strategy. I would like to eventually send an own to Dumbledore to inform him of what's going on." A frustrated sigh escaped Lupin's lips.

"Where would be find an owl in America?" Hermione asked, pondering upon the thought of her many novels and articles she had read.

Lupin's shoulders pulled into a shrug. "That's the quandary. I have no idea how to get it to him," he stated, running a single hand through his graying hair.

"We'll find a way," Tonks reassured. "We always do."

"Wait, the Cullen's have a fireplace, right?" Harry questioned, narrowing his eyebrows. "We could use Floo Powder to get someone there, and then back on time."

"Why didn't we just do that in the first place?" Ron complained, shoving the curtain aside, now full dressed for the day's coming events.

"Because, Ronald, we didn't know who they were, let alone if they had a fireplace," Hermione pointed out, as if it were completely obvious.

Ron felt his eyes roll. "Then, let's ask them if you could use their fireplace. Did you bring Floo Powder?"

"Of course," Hermione answered, lifting the bag from a small oak table that sat beside the worn couch. She reached an arm inside, allowing the small bag to consume her hand until she plucked out a small sac of Floo Powder. "Now, we have to ask the Cullen's if they have a fireplace."

"Well then, what are we still doing here?" Tonks questioned, turning on her heal, making her way towards the opening of the tent.

"Wait!" Hermione interrupted, halting the conversation flow. "There's still one issue: isn't the Ministry still controlling all transportation networks? That would be why we didn't apparate here in the first place… they could catch one of us heading to Hogwarts."

Tonks halted her footsteps, an exasperated breath escaping her pursed lips. Tapping her foot against the floor of the tent, she pondered the thought a moment.

"It's a risk we'll have to be willing to take," Lupin stated. "We made it here without getting caught. Harry, Ron nor Hermione can go- this much is obvious. Tonks is an auror. It would make the most sense to send her… Though we'll keep thinking about it. Let' just ask the Cullen's if they have a fireplace, first. We'll take the next step from there."

Harry nodded. "It's too dangerous to send any of us. Tonks is the only one."

"Alright, let's go," Lupin stated definitely, following closely behind his fiancé. Harry grasped Ginny's fingers, tugging her towards the tent opening. The large group made way across the green lawn, tromping flowers and the small blades of grass as mindless chatter filled the air. When they arrived at the front door, Lupin rapped his knuckles lightly against the seemingly new woord. The door swung open almost instantly, revealing Carlisle.

"Hello, Lupin. Come in," he greeted, adjusting the door until it was wide enough for each individual to make their way through.

Inside, Jasper and Alice adorned the loveseat, exchanging small smiles and a playful argument. Esme sat upon the crisp, white couch, an open novel pressed between her pale fingers. Edward could be seen through the glass of the sliding door in the back of the living room, a content Bella sitting on his lap as they exchanged casual conversation. A loud _thump_ sounded as Emmett made his way down the stairs, Rosalie clutching his hand as she gracefully following behind.

"Good morning," Tonks said, placing herself gently upon the armrest of the couch.

Esme placed a piece of ribbon into the binding of the book before closing it carefully. A small adorned her lips as she said, "Good morning. Can we interest you in some breakfast? We don't actually eat… but I had Edward and Bella run out this morning to grab some things."

"Thank you," Hermione nodded. "You are too kind." The bittersweet smell of coffee wafted past her nose.

A shrug pulled at Carlisle's shoulders as he placed an arm gently around his wife's small shoulders. "It's all we could do."

Harry and Ron quickly made a dash for the kitchen, ignoring Hermione's bitter remarks about manners and being impolite. Acknowledging that Harry and Ron had brushed aside her comments, she and Ginny followed suit, greeted by the warm smell of coffee and small donuts sitting atop the marble counters.

The sliding glass door opened, revealing a quiet Bella, Edward trailing closely behind. "Good morning," he stated, pressing the door closed. Bella made her way to the kitchen, plucking a donut hole from the depths of a cardboard box. Edward made his way into the living room, placing himself atop a small leather footstool that had been placed next to the loveseat. After Lupin had placed a warm mug between her fingers, Tonks turned towards Carlisle, pressing the question between her lips.

"Do you happen to have a fireplace?"

"Of course," Carlisle responded, lifting a single blonde eyebrow, confusion clouding his golden irises.

He nodded a moment, before reaching out a hand and gesturing towards the other end of the large room, where a marble fireplace had been built into the wall. Adorning it were two small vases filled with red and white roses in full bloom, sat on either side of the opening, as well as a few fire sifters that looked as if they had never been put into use.

"Could be by chance use it?" Tonks questioned, lowering the mug from her lips, red with the steam from her coffee.

"If you would like," Esme agreed, confusion tugging at her brow. "The firewood is behind the house, on the left-hand side. Edward will show you if you ask him."

Tonks shook her head a moment, a smile gracing her lips. "No, no. We don't intend on lighting a fire," she laughed, amused by the looks the Cullen's were all sending in her general direction.

"Then, what do you plan to use it for?" Emmett questioned, booming voice filling the large room easily. "You're not going to make a Hippogriff appear in it, are you?"

Harry felt laughter bubble past his lips. "Not exactly. And, a Hippogriff would not fit in your fireplace, trust me."

"Will I ever be able to see a Hippogriff?" Emmett demanded, throwing his arms up into the air in frustration, resembling a small child with a temper.

Harry felt his shoulders pull into a shrug. "Maybe one day, my friend. But, that day is not today."

"Dammit…," Emmett muttered, allowing his arm to once more fall across Rosalie's graceful shoulders.

"If you don't mind me asking," Alice intervened, "what do you actually plan on using our fireplace for?"

Lupin trailed his tongue across his chapped lips before responding, "It's sort of a long story. As you know, wizards don't just walk places or take public transportation. It's too risky for muggles- er, non- magic folk, to catch us, and find out what we really are. So, we sort of have our own methods of transportation."

"So… let me get this right? You travel… through a fireplace?" Alice questioned, sitting up in her seat, attentive towards Lupin's words.

Lupin allowed his chin to pull down into a nod. "As well as through toilets, broomsticks, port-key's, and many other objects that have been… enchanted, more or less. The fireplace is the only method of transportation we have at this moment."

* * *

**So... did you love it?  
**

**Did you hate it?  
**

**Let me know(:  
**

**I love all of you, and couldn't ask for a better group of reviewers.  
**

**-Taylor Tonks  
**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey, looks like I'm updating more recently...**

**Hope that questionare helped with some of your questions.**

**If you have more, let me know!**

* * *

Chapter 7

Molly Weasley glanced at her weary hands, wrinkled with age and calloused from years of work beneath her fingertips. She sat beside the few members left belonging to the Order, each witch and wizard lacking sleep as they discussed what do with the students chosen to stay at Hogwarts. Molly knew the battle was being prolonged, although she feared for her family, and for the two children she had allowed to travel to America. Allowing a sigh to escape past her lips, she glanced up, watching Minerva's facial expressions as she made note of how many students were left.

Suddenly, the wall's of the Great Hall began to tremble, sending Molly to her feet. Her fingers searched until they came in contact with Arthur's arm, grasping the bicep tightly. Her eyes narrowed as her left fingertips placed themselves on the tip of her wand, itching to pull it out and curse a Death Eater.

"The fireplace!" she noted, faded chocolate eyes falling upon the golden fireplace.

Smoke curled over the ashes, creating an image in the middle of the grand opening. Green flames licked at the silhouette of a figure, enveloping the shadow in their devilish greed. Pink hair peeked beneath the flames, illuminated by the light cast from the tall windows in the room. Shaking soot from her clothes, Tonks stepped from the fireplace, allowing relief to wash over Molly. A smile tugged at her lips, glad that the poor child had not been caught by the ministry.

"Why, hello, Molly," Tonks greeted, opening her arms in a giving hug for Molly to consume.

Molly held tight a moment, before pulling back, hands placed upon Tonks' forearms. "It's nice to see you, deary," Molly sighed.

"Back to soon?" Arthur questioned, placing a single hand upon Tonks' shoulder.

"How did you get here without getting caught?" Molly questioned, shaking her head abruptly as she contemplated Tonks' return to Hogwarts.

An unknowing shrug pulled at Tonks' shoulders. "I don't believe that the Ministry has the floo network connected with America. We figured that I could get here safely. If I would have gotten caught, I'm still a member of the Auror's, so I could have come up with a legitimate excuse."

Molly nodded, though she was still displeased with the young witch's cautiousness.

"Please, have a seat," Minerva greeted, a smile gracing her lips as her cat-like eyes watched as Tonks fell into a chair. "I have to go see Dumbledore- tell him you arrived safely."

"Hello, McGonagall," Tonks returned.

McGonagall stood, nodded her head in agreement, and made her way from the Great Hall, black cloak swishing around her feet. Her feet carried her to two stone gargoyles, crouching in front of a hidden, spiraling staircase.

" Password."

"Lemon drop," McGonagall answered curtly.

Her eyes watched as the stone began to move, shifting until the gargoyles jumped to either side of the stairway. Gently, McGonagall stepped onto the moving stairs, eyelids drooping from her minimal hours of sleep, though she urged herself to stay awake. Suddenly, the staircase halted movement, and McGonagall pressed her eyelids open. Shaking her tight bun, she made her way from the staircase, approaching a large door. Pressing her knuckles to the door, she rapped three times.

"Come in," Dumbledore's voice sounded from within the office.

McGonagall swiftly opened the door, stepping inside. She made her way past the many twirling silver trinkets Dumbledore continued to collect, stopping once she was placed in front of his large, wooden desk.

"Minerva, has the Order arrived?" Dumbledore questioned, blue irises twinkling in spite of his tired body.

"Yes. They are currently in the Great Hall," McGonagall replied, pressing her lips tightly together. "Arthur and Molly are worried desperately of all of them."

"I know," Dumbledore replied.

He stood, making his way around the desk until he was gazing at a perch. Atop the golden perch sat a grand red phoenix. Dumbledore reached an aged hand, placing it on top of Fawks' head. Gently sweeping his fingertips over the feathers, a smile suddenly tugged at Dumbledore's lips.

"Albus?" McGonagall questioned, a knowing glint in her eye.

"Come," Dumbledore responded, footsteps taking him past the many twirling, spinning, silver trinkets. He quietly opened the large door that led into the Headmaster's office, and stepped out. "Remus and Nymphadora?" Dumbledore asked, placing a foot onto the spinning staircase as he awaited McGonagall to follow.

"Tonks is already downstairs with the Order," McGonagall replied. "Got here by Floo Network. I believe that Remus remained with the kids over in America. Although, I have no clue as to how they found a fireplace, or how Tonks got here without getting caught by the ministry."

"They will have to be more careful," Dumbledore pointed out, eyes falling shut as the vast staircase began to move.

"The Network isn't monitored yet, Albus," McGonagall pointed out.

"Yes, but soon enough, it will be," Dumbledore replied.

He stepped off the staircase, making his way through the two separated gargoyle statues, patting one atop the head. Walking to the Great Hall, he noted each Order member at the head of the room, committed to the conversation with one another.

"Good evening," he called in greeting, making his way towards the front of the great hall.

"Albus, we must do something," Molly Weasley reported, gruffly making her way in Dumbledore's direction. "The children are unsafe there."

"They are fine, Molly," Dumbledore stated respectively.

His footsteps halted when he stood before an oversized golden chair. Placing himself gently into it, he returned his attention to the worried Order members.

"Dumbledore, what are we to do?" Tonks questioned.

"We must fight," Sirius stated abruptly, standing from his current sitting position.

"Not yet, Sirius," Dumbledore replied. "Minerva has already informed me of the plan, Tonks; the little bit there is." His blue eyes twinkled knowingly.

"What are you thinking, Albus?" Arthur demanded gently.

"We are still unsure of where the battle is to be held, correct?" Dumbledore questioned, although his words sounded a statement.

"Yes," Tonks responded. "We met a few… characters in America. We found the werewolves, although that is a completely different story for another time. With them, were vampires."

"Vampires?" Molly questioned, eyes becoming wide with fear and frustration. "You left the children with a household full of vampires?"

Tonks shook her head, causing her pink hair to fall gracefully over her eyes. "Of course not- Remus is with them. He's keeping an eye out for them. Although, I believe that these vampires can be trusted." Dumbledore spared a questioning look, causing Tonks to continue. "The Cullens' don't exactly feed off humans… they're animal drinkers, you could say. They feed from animals, as to keep the peace between humans. No one even knows of their existence sparing the werewolves and a girl that Edward is- er, with."

"And, where is this going, Nymphadora?" McGonagall questioned, curiosity lacing between her words.

A sigh fell from Tonks parted lips. "I believe that they, as well as the werewolves can help us- with enough training, of course. They are going to teach us their techniques, and us teach them in return. The vampire girl, Alice, she sees prophecies, you could say. She saw Voldemort with an ally."

"An ally?" Arthur demanded. "V-Voldemort doesn't have allies- he has followers."

"-Which is what we could not comprehend," Tonks finished. She shook her head once more, confusion gracing her features. "We're not sure what to take of it, but if Voldemort and Victoria are working together, he must be using her for something. She must be of _some_ use to him."

Dumbledore raised a hand, stopping the rising chatter that had begun to emanate from each Order member. "You are correct," he reassured. "Voldemort doesn't have allies. He is using her to get for some reason. That reason is what we need to configure. For now, we are to send a few more people there."

He glanced around at all the Order members. A few spare students stood in the hall, all from a small group they had named Dumbledore's Army. Cho Chang had recently joined them, followed by the students that had chosen to stay behind for the battle. She now stood tall, eyes sparkling with excitement, although fear was close behind.

"Who?" Molly questioned, a worry tugging at her aging features.

"I'll do it." Cedric Diggory volunteered, voice rather large in the open hall.

"Mr. Diggory," Dumbledore said, "I think you deserve this position; one of the famous Triwizard Cup winners." Dumbledore allowed a smile to pull at his small lips as he watched Cho grab one of Cedric's arms, tugging until she could press her lips gently to his cheek

"So, Cedric will be coming back with us?" Tonks questioned, pulling her legs from their swinging position, and instead sitting cross-legged atop the table. "Whom else?"

"I think Sirius Black would be good for the job." Dumbledore raised a golden challis to his lips, tongue engulfing a sip of pumpkin juice.

"Thank you so much, Dumbledore," Sirius stated, smiling as if he had not allowed this happiness to grace his lips in years.

"Constant vigilance, Black," Alastor Moody asserted, pulling his silver canister to his lips.

"Yeah, yeah," Sirius stated, waving his hand back and forth, a gesture that pushed Moody's words away.

"I'm serious," Moody retaliated, narrowing his good eye in Sirius' direction. Sirius held up his hands in surrender, a smirk pulling at the corner of his lips.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, Sirius," George stated, prancing into the Great Hall as if he were a small child. Fred was following close behind, a smile gracing his lips as he gazed at his twin brother.

"Oh, Fred, George… why are you late?" Molly questioned, eyebrows narrowing at her teenage sons.

"Mum, chill," Fred replied.

"Yeah, Mum, we're fine," George intervened, placing a single, reassuring arm around his mother's shoulders.

"We're not children anymore, Mum." Fred followed George, placing his opposite arm around his mother.

"Yes, but you're still _my_ children, and therefore, I still take care of you," Molly pointed out. Fred and George both felt their eyes roll at her statement.

"Albus," Arthur interrupted, "when do you suggest they leave?"

"I was thinking the exact same thing, Arthur," Dumbledore stated. "They shall leave tomorrow as to have as much time as possible to train."

"How long do we have?" Tonks asked, tilting her head as she contemplated the amount of time in her head.

"Well, Nymphadora, I presume as long as we need. Voldemort will not attack until they are fully ready. As far as I'm aware, Victoria is not done training her own, so to speak. We should have a fair amount of time," Dumbledore mentioned, twirling his beard between his aged fingers.

"Dark is about to fall," Moody stated, his single good eye glancing outside one of the many translucent windows that littered the Great Hall.

"We should get to bed," Molly said. "Especially Tonks, Cedric and Sirius. Don't want to be too tired when I wake you in the morning."

"Does that mean we're staying with you?" Tonks questioned, bearing a light chuckle.

"Yes," Molly said, a smile gracing her lips. It was obvious everyone knew she adored having the company.

"You should leave soon, Molly," Dumbledore suggested, glancing to the slowly darkening ceiling. "Nymphadora, Cedric, and Sirius need to get up early."

"Yes, Dumbledore," Molly agreed.

"As for the rest of the Order," Dumbledore stated, quickly standing from his grand chair, "you may stay here until they return, or return home. It is your decision. Just know that we are no longer safe anywhere."

The Order nodded.

"I'll stay here," Moody assured. "Constant vigilance. Must never trust anyone. This is the safest place to be in a battle."

"The battle has not started yet, Alastor," Dumbledore reminded, beginning his decent to the hallway.

"I know, Dumbledore, but you can't trust _anyone_." His eyes narrowed as they landed on Mundungus Fletcher, whom proceeded to pull his coat tighter around his torso, as if he were hiding something.

"Snape, I think Remus is going to need more potion, just in case," Tonks reminded. "We're not sure how long it'll be…."

Snape merely nodded, choosing to not speak a word.

"Alright, I must be to bed, now," Dumbledore stated, plucking his challis of pumpkin juice from the table. He then called, "Dobby."

Noise was heard as the little house elf scampered into the room, eyes alert. Different colored socks were placed upon his feet, resembling a mess of misplaced laundry as he approached Dumbledore. A small tea cozy sat atop his head, ears poking out on each side. A blue and red tie was wrapped around Dobby's neck loosely, and his small fingers found the end of it as he tugged at the fraying edges.

"Sir," Dobby nodded.

"Can you help the Order get into the Room of Requirements, so they may sleep there for tonight?"

"Yes, Dumbledore," Dobby squeaked. "Is, Harry P-Potter here?"

"No, not yet, Dobby," Dumbledore answered, patting the house elf lightly atop the head. Dobby's ears noticeable drooped, though he perked up immediately.

"Did you say, the Room of Requirements, sir?" Dobby asked, the excitement clear in his voice.

"Yes, you should know where that is." Dumbledore winked, causing the small house elf to glow with pride.

"Yes, Sir." Dobby saluted Dumbledore, sending a quick wave, motioning for the members of the Order to follow him. A light chuckle escaped Dumbledore's lips as he gazed at the quickly moving members. Although, Cho didn't follow, choosing to remain instead at Cedric's side.

"I'll be back in a week or two, promise," Cedric promised. He leaned down to gently press a his lips to Cho's bare forehead.

"I know. Be safe," she whispered, her voice as soft as the wind. She pressed another soft kiss to his cheek, before following Dobby, hands gently brushing at her sides as she hurried to catch up to the other members of Dumbledore's Army.

"Now, for those of you going to the Weasley's," Dumbledore suggested, "you may want to get there by Floo Network. I wouldn't trust flying."

"Yes, Dumbledore, just what I was thinking," Arthur agreed, placing his hands lightly upon Molly's shoulders.

"The Floo Powder is in a little pouch next to the fireplace. Good night." Dumbledore than made his way out of the room, McGonagall following closely behind. Molly stood quietly, Arthur awaiting her next request.

"Well, come on then," she stated, making her way towards the fireplace.

Grabbing a small blue pouch, she pulled on the golden string until a small quantity of Floo Powder was revealed. Arthur, Tonks and her boys all gathered behind her, each taking a turn until they had all taken a pinch of Floo Powder between their thumbs and forefingers.

"We want to go first, mum," Fred said, stepping right up to the fireplace.

"Well, alright," Molly sighed, stepping backwards. Together, Fred and George stepped inside the enormous, golden fireplace. The twin's voices sounded loudly, echoing off the golden walls as they stated, "THE BURROW!"

Suddenly, green flames engulfed their bodies, twisting and twirling around the shadows until both silhouettes were no longer there.

"Alright, who's next?" Molly questioned. She grasped Tonks and Sirius by the forearm, gently leading her to the opening of the fireplace.

"Alright, Molly, we're going," Tonks joked, making her way into the fireplace. "The Burrow!"

Arthur and Cedric stepped into the fireplace next, both shouting the same two words the other four had. After nearly five minutes, Molly remained the only one still in the Great Hall. She swept one look at the vast room, before making her way into the fireplace as well.

* * *

**So... rather long chapter.**

**But, hopefully it gave you some detail.**

**Maybe too much...**

**Ah, well. **

**Review please!**

**-Taylor Tonks**


End file.
